A New Beginning
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: The Doctor never survived the Time War; Illyria is now all alone traveling after using 'The Moment'. What will happen when she meets Daniel Tyler? Will he be able to help Illyria move on from her terrible past or will it cripple her? (Rewrite to, 'Sister of Time')
1. Daniel - Part 1

**DOCTOR NOT LIKELY TO BE SEEN AT ALL! NOT 100% SURE!**

**REWRITTEN VERSION OF 'SISTER OF TIME'**

**Summary: The Doctor never survived the Time War; Illyria is now all alone traveling after using 'The Moment'. What will happen when she meets Daniel Tyler? Will he be able to help Illyria move on from her terrible past or will it cripple her?**

**Illyria is in her 9th incarnation! - Amanda Seyfried – Link is on my profile!**

**Daniel – Josh Hutchinson – Link is on my profile!**

**Doctor Who Fanfic | A New Beginning | Daniel – Part 1**

Illyria walked down the basement hallway of the clothing store, her heart filled with loneliness and guilt of everything that had happened to her but most of all was the weight of Gallifrey's destruction was on her own shoulders. It had been her plan, her want to do it, the want to end the Time war once and for all. Just like her best friend, the Doctor. She couldn't stand to see children cry especially after seeing her own children die before her eyes; she now had to start over and live with the constant nightmares and reminded of the cost of destruction.

This was her punishment for activating 'The Moment', she had to live for it to be activated so the interface made her get back to the Tardis and fly away. She had seen it, the explosion of Gallifrey, all her fellow Time-Lords and most of all the Dalek's. The things she despised more than anything, the vermin of the Universe.

The Tardis, she was literally all Illyria had let of her born and bred home world. When she and the Doctor turned 500 years old they both bonded to a Tardis, this was the year that the Doctor wanted to get away from his wife, Illyria had never liked her and never would if she were still alive. She was controlling and in human terms, they would consider her a 'bitch'. At the same time she was still with her own husband, she had been in an arranged marriage by her parents, that's what made her and the Doctor so similar, he too had been in an arranged marriage. She had finally had enough of Roulet (her husband) and gone to travel saving worlds with her best friend, but she made sure to keep in contact with her children.

After 'The Moment' had been activated it did cause her to regenerate once again but it also damaged the Tardis. For the last couple months she had been on Earth hiding within the Tardis, repairing her but also getting used to her new regeneration. She hasn't even looked at her reflection yet, she didn't want to right now. If she were to look in the mirror everything would come rushing in, the fact that her regeneration was a side effect of 'The Moment', the reminder of what she did for the fate of the Time-Lords and other creatures of life that weren't the Dalek's.

Right this moment, she was going after Auton's. Nasty things, she knew they were up to something and something always seems to happen here in London. She and the Doctor met some Auton's before when they were travelling together; they had both chosen Earth as their favourite planet to be at. Both of them had found humans to be very special but right now she couldn't care less but she knew that someone had to save them, that is what the Doctor would have wanted too. Earth had become a second home for Illyria and she wasn't going to allow someone to destroy it, no matter her current overboard feelings were.

Illyria turned sharply to the side when her hearing picked up a door opening down the hall; she frowned wondering who would be coming down here. Unless it was an Auton, something that she was going to blow up along with this whole building. "Wilson!" A male voice called out loudly, "Wilson!" He kept going.

Illyria closed her eyes, trying to suppress a groan. This was definitely one of those times when she really hated humans; they always got in the way when you needed it clear. This building was supposed to be empty and she made sure of it by telling everyone to go home early. Now she had to figure out how to get the human out without him getting hurt, and hopefully carry out her plan with blowing the building up. She had tracked that most of the Auton activity was in this building.

Suddenly she heard another set of movement, ever since she started fighting on the front line with the Doctor her senses have become more aware of their surroundings. It was a side effect of the constant fighting and needing to be aware of what was happening. The male voice must have heard it as well, "Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" The voice demanded.

Illyria had already come across an unfortunate human who tried to get away from the Auton's; they had snapped his neck probably when he froze in fear. That was something certain humans had a tendency to do when things either shock or scare them .The human, Wilson was probably in his middle ages, he looked like he didn't get out much either by the fact that he pretty much lived in this basement. He would have been dead either way in very little time with the life he led.

"Yeah, you got me," Daniel said in a sarcastic tone, "Very funny, is this you Derek?" He asked, but he got no answer, instead the manikins were getting closer to him. "Derek, man. Quit it!" He demanded, starting to move back slightly not knowing what this person was playing at.

At that moment Illyria grabbed his wrist in a tight grip, making the human look a little startled. "Run!" She ordered him, pulling him along with her and running towards the service elevator at the end of the hallway. She was thankful that every regeneration her body had loved to run, otherwise that would have been a bit of a problem for her with going on and adventures every day. The human caught up to her side as they jumped inside the elevator and the doors started to close, until one of the Auton's hand came into through the gap in the door, making the elevator stay where it was. Illyria simply rolled her eyes and pulled it out of its socket causing the door to shut completely, letting the elevator take them up out of the basement. She stole a glance at the human guy; he had soft brow hair with a slightly tanned skin and doe coloured eyes. He looked about 22 in human years like her new regeneration's age but that was about all she knew about her appearance. Illyria was always lucky to not be aged too old or too young, human wise anyway, right now in time-lord terms she was 903 years old. She really was getting old and she was already on her 9th incarnation, she only had this one and two more left before she would officially die.

Daniel looked at the woman in shock as she pulled off its arm with ease and looking completely calm while doing it, "You pulled off its arm!" He exclaimed, finally coming out of his slight shock.

Illyria nodded, while rolling her eyes. Way to point out the obvious, "Yup, it's just plastic." She told him with a shoulder shrug.

"Very clever, nice trick." Daniel snorted, "So, who were they then. Is this a student thing or something?" He asked. He had heard of students from around the area making jokes and pranks while your at work, it's how they made people laugh these days in rubbish jobs like these. The pranksters do it in a place that someone didn't exactly care about, not many people really care about this clothing store either.

Illyria turned to the human with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Why would they be students?" She asked, now feeling a little confused.

The human just shrugged like it was no big deal, "I don't know."

Illyria shook her head and turned to him, "No, you brought it up. Why would they be students?" She questioned. They were really Auton's but she wasn't about to tell a human who could quite possible run away screaming aliens, she really didn't need the publicity right now especially with Unit getting bigger each time she was here on Earth.

"To get that many people dressed up and being silly, they have to be students." He reasoned.

Illyria thought about it for a moment, he really did have a good point for a human. It was a good way to cover up the fact that it was actually an alien taking control of a store dummy and coming to life. "Good assumption for a human," She muttered, luckily Daniel never heard what she said, "No, they're not students." She told him, turning to the human but then something came to mind before she started to explained, "Hold on, did you say something about a Wilson back there. About mid 30's, blonde hair and in dire need of getting out of the basement once in his life?"

Daniel nodded, knowing that's exactly how some people would describe Wilson. The manger had let him live in the basement at night and they would only pay him half to basically cover rent. He wasn't even sure if that was legal, "Yeah, he's the chief electrician," He made a tired breath, "As soon as he finds out about this he's gonna be calling the police." Did he forget to mention, Wilson was very paranoid about things. It had always made him uncomfortable to be with him more than 5 minutes; unfortunately today it was either him to bring down the lottery ticket or his little sister, Rose. Rose had a date with her boyfriend Mickey after work so he had offered to take it. Daniel doesn't have a girlfriend, he did back in college but lately he's been busy with work and finding a career for himself. He was already 22 years old and still working in a clothing shop waiting for the best job that would offer enough to let him stand on his own. But, honestly he's wanted to travel the world since he was 7. That's what he would save his money on, travelling to places all around the world.

Illyria chuckled slightly, imagining the man she saw as a chief electrician, "Wilson's dead." She stated, not exactly caring. She didn't even know him and he had already been dead before she had arrived in the clothing basement.

Daniel looked at her, feeling a little sick that she was laughing when told him Wilson was dead. "That's not funny." He told her.

Illyria stopped her chuckles and turned to the human with a serious expression, "Do I look like a funny person to you?" She asked in a hard tone.

Daniel was a little thrown off by the change in demeanor; he shook his head now suddenly seeing the age that appeared in her eyes. They looked so old and so in pain, he really didn't know what to say.

Illyria had finally had enough of being near humans at the moment so she took out her sonic, "I've had enough of this now," She murmured to herself, not caring if anyone heard her. She went over to the lift controls to the side of the door and started to configure them using her sonic. She ignored the curious look she was getting from the human and the feeling of eyes boring into her with question.

Daniel didn't like silence, especially when he was more than curious about something and the things she was doing with that little silver stick of hers, it looked more than interesting. "So, who are you then?" Not remembering her giving him a name to call her, or even explaining about what happened down in that basement, "Also, what were those things down there?" She didn't reply or even acknowledge if she even heard him. He spoke louder, "I said, who are they?!"

Illyria let a groan slip her lips, pausing in her work, "I heard you the first time," She spoke up, feeling a little frustrated that he interrupted her thinking. She glanced back at him with a sigh, knowing that she would have to explain everything, "They're made of plastic," She started to explain as simple as possible, the elevator doors opened and she started to walk out. Daniel walked beside her still wanting to finish hearing the end of her explanation. "Living plastic creature and they're being controlled by a relay device on this roof which would be a great problem, if I didn't have this." She pulled out a small handmade bomb from her 'Bigger on the Inside' pockets. She showed him and pointed her finger to the ceiling, "So, now I am going to go up there and blow it up. I might die in the process, but honestly I couldn't care less right now." She turned to the human as she opened the front door for him using her sonic, "Now, a word of warning. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do you'll get them killed." Illyria nodded to him and closed the front door leaving a stunned Daniel in her wake. He shook his head and turned around about to leave, but then heard the door open again.

Illyria popped back out of the door, forgetting to ask what the human's name was, "I'm Illyria by the way. What's your name?" She asked, waiting for him to answer.

"Daniel Tyler." He told her, not really knowing what else to do. He really didn't know whether to say she was completely crazy or he was being pranked on by someone. This woman wasn't really going to blow up the store was she?

Illyria curtly nodded, keeping note of the name even though she'll probably never see the guy again. "Nice to meet you, Daniel Tyler." She smiled slightly but felt a little fake, "Now run!" She told him in a stern voice which meant business and how serious she really was. Illyria disappeared again after locking the door with her sonic and running to the roof.

Daniel took a couple of steps back from the door before making a run for it, running as fast as he could just in case she was serious about blowing the store up.

When he quickly crossed the road a humongous bang was made behind him, he stumbled back when he saw what had happened. The clothing store blew up, was this woman crazy!

Illyria had finally made it back to her Tardis; she got out just in time to see the building blow up. It would have been easy to just be in there when the blast went off and kill herself, but she'd never do that. That was cowardly and besides she made a promise. She and the Doctor had made one single promise before the war and that was if one of us survived, they would carry on travelling when it was over so she 'borrowed' a Tardis, the one they had bonded to and ran.

A warm hum came from under her fingertips that laid across the console, Illyria smiled slightly at the message. The Tardis was telling her that they would be together forever from now on, that Illyria wouldn't lose her too. "Thanks girl." She whispered, stoking the console lovingly.

A beep sounded from the console screen, Illyria frowned wondering what was wrong. She walked over to the screen and read the gallifreyan words that came up on the screen. She groaned when she picked up another signal towards the Auton's, it wasn't over just yet.

Illyria used her sonic to track the signal, she had walked a couple of streets before she found the source. She had arrived at a set of apartment buildings, it was a weird place to find an Auton if her sonic was right, but her sonic was always right. Illyria walked up a set of stairs, stopping at one of the apartment doors near her. "Mum, you're such a liar," Illyria heard the familiar voice of the human she met yesterday, Daniel. "I told you to nail the cat flap down. We're gonna get strays soon." Illyria bent down to the cat flap and scanned it with her sonic, trying to pick up if this place was where the signal was truly coming from. There was something off about the location of the signal though, it felt singular.

"Mum did it weeks ago, Daniel." A female spoke, but she sounded young maybe late teens.

Daniel rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath, "No, Rosie. She thought about it." He retorted before moving over to the cat flap to see how he was going to do it since his mother didn't. He moved the flap away and his eyes widen when he saw Illyria looking through holding her silver tube again. He immediately stood up and opened the door, which he saw Illyria stood too.

"Not looking for a new job?" Illyria questioned, crossing her arms but also wondering why he was here.

Daniel gritted his teeth together a little frustrated, the last thing he needed was to lose his job and now he's lost it, "You only just blew up my job." Which was yesterday, Illyria had forwarded time to the next afternoon with the Tardis so she didn't have to wait and she only went a couple of hours forward anyway.

Illyria ignored him and looked down at her sonic. Something was wrong, her sonic was never wrong. She and the Doctor were the ones to officially design them when they were 100 years old. They were the two kids who loved to invent little gadgets, her sonic had a purple tip whereas the last time she saw the Doctor's it had a ruby red tip. She imagined it would have been blue for his next incarnation; she had the false hope that he had survived the war in some way but she knew that it was pointless; nothing would be able to bring him back no matter how hard she tried. She looked up at Daniel who seemed to be waiting for a reply, "You don't look plastic, must have got the wrong signal." She thought out loud before turning, hoping to leave but felt a tug on her jacket. Illyria felt herself being dragged into the apartment; she had to keep herself from forcefully getting him off. She wasn't really fond of people touching her unless she accepted it and this was not accepted.

"You. Inside, right now." Daniel ordered, not letting her out of his sight again. He wanted answers and the whole thing about living plastic must have been some king of joke, he didn't get the part where she blew up the clothing shop though. He was leaning towards the fact that she was just crazy.

Daniel's mother came round the corner of the kitchen, "Who was that?"

Daniel sighed, peaking round the corner to answer his mom, "It's just about last night. She's part of the inquiry, give us 10 minutes!" He called out to her making sure he was heard. Rose was in her room talking to Mickey on the phone so he wasn't worried about her interrupting.

Daniel's mother came around the corner wearing a dressing gown and slippers, like she had just gotten out of bed just moments ago; she spoke directly at Illyria, "He deserves compensation." She stated, before walking back into the kitchen leaving Daniel and Illyria alone. Illyria just ignored the woman, and looked around the room, it was a complete mess. She couldn't stand living in one small box especially one this messy, he'd go crazy if she were to live somewhere like this.

"Don't mind the mess," Daniel cringed, trying to move some things about to make it look tidier. He looked at her, "Do you want a coffee?" He offered.

"Black, please." Illyria nodded; Daniel went back into the kitchen ready to make the coffee for Illyria and himself. Illyria walked around the room, trying to keep herself busy when she saw a magazine lying on the surface of the side table. She picked it up and flicked through it, she made audio observations as she went through them, "That won't last…He's gay and she's an alien." She closed it with a roll of her eyes, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately maybe it's one of her new incarnation quirks. Illyria threw the magazine behind her and leaned her elbows on her knees, feeling utterly bored.

Daniel started speaking from the kitchen; Illyria wasn't even paying attention anyway since she had already given him an explanation. There was nothing else to it. "I'm not blaming you, maybe it was a joke gone wrong." He stated, stirring the coffee. Illyria picked up the book beside her, looked at the title before throwing it back down on the table rolling her eyes again in the process, "Sad ending." Illyria commented, she had read the book quite a few times but it was a boring book to begin with. Between her and the Doctor they've probably read every book in the Universe that was known of.

"They found a body." Daniel continued, not noticing that Illyria wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead Illyria got up from the table she was sitting at and walked over to the mirror stuck on the wall to the side, it was now or never to see what she actually looked like. The first shock she got was that she now had a mixed eye color of green and blue but it made a nice serene color. Her hair was long, very long that it went down to her elbows and the color was a blonde this time with a few darker highlights mixed in it to create a toned look. Her last incarnation's hair was a deep brunette that went down to her shoulders. Her new skin had a slight tan across her body that seemed to make her hair stand out more, if she cared about her looks like human girl do she would have said she was beautiful but she really didn't know any more. "Guess, I'm not ginger am I, huh Doctor?" She whispered, moving her bangs to the side and tucking some of her hair behind her ears to prevent it from falling across her face. "Guess the bet's off for good." She murmured sadly before she shook her head feeling tears well up in her eyelids. She couldn't keep crying, she had to stay strong, to live for him. They had made a bet a long time ago, both of them had always wanted to be ginger but neither of them seemed to get that color. The winner would get to fly the Tardis wherever they wanted for a month; it hurts that they'll never be able to follow through with it. She gave herself a nod of approval in the mirror before going back to sit back on the table like earlier.

Daniel came in and leaned on the doorway, "I want you to explain everything." He said in a tone that he wanted only the truth and he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

"Maybe not," Illyria muttered before her hearing caught the flap going up again. She frowned, looking in the direction of the front door, "Daniel, do you have a cat?" She asked.

Daniel shook his head, a little confused at the question, "No," He turned around while starting to explained, but he didn't see that the Auton arm had shot up out of no-where and grabbed Illyria's neck in a tight grip causing her to gasp for breath. It had taken her completely by surprise, "We did have, but now they're just strays. They come off the estate." He took no notice of the fact that the arm might actually be choking Illyria to death, even if she was struggling. He just assumed that she was yanking his chain and being stupid like she did at the shop yesterday. He groaned suddenly remembering that hand, "I told Rose and Mickey to chuck that hand out. Why can't my little sister just listen to me for once, it's always the same with her. She never listens to anyone but herself," He shook his head, trying to get back to the point, "Anyway, so are you from abroad? You-" Illyria finally ripped the arm off her throat, coughing slightly to get back her needed breath. She looked up at the arm; wide-eyed seeing it floating in mid-air and it threw itself at Daniel. It grabbed onto his face, startling him which made Illyria forget her breathing issues and rushed over to get it off him, needing to cut off the connection. She grabbed her sonic that was stored back in her jacket pocket and disabled the connection in the arm making it go static and fall to the ground dead.

Daniel gasped for air when the hand fell off, he saw Illyria picking up the hand and waved it around, "It's alright, I managed to stop it." Illyria told him, relieved that the signal that led her here was destroyed. But something told her that there would be something bigger, "See," she smiled, trying to make a joke, "It's armless." She snorted a laugh, finding her own joke amusing whether the human cared or not.

Daniel looked at her like she was crazy rather than funny, "You think!" He exclaimed, feeling irritated by this woman. He grabbed the arm off her and whacked her shoulder slightly, not caring that she was a girl.

Illyria scanned the arm again making complete sure it was dead before turning and walking out the front door, not even caring that he had hit her with the arm. She walked down the stairway and walked across the pavement, walking her way back to the Tardis but she distinctively heard a set of jogging footsteps behind her. She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hold on a minute!" Daniel shouted to her, "You can't just go off like that!" He ran up to the side of her, trying to get her to stop. But she just kept going, wanting to get away from him and just go back to her Tardis.

"Yes I can," Illyria told him, she'd do what she wanted. She wasn't about to let any human tell her what to do unless she wanted to. "Here I am, going off just like that!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes which felt like her hundredth time doing so. "You humans do love attention don't you?" She asked sarcastically.

"But the arm was moving," Daniel protested, "It tried to kill me?" How could she be so ignorant about that? The hand tried to kill him, although it did try and kill her first.

Illyria pursed her lips together, shaking her head, "No," She stated, "It was trying to kill me. You just got in the way." She walked a little faster, knowing she was now in front of Daniel hoping that he would quit following her now.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair!" Daniel called to her, feeling annoyed that she wouldn't tell him anything. "You've got to tell me what's going on, right now!" He demanded.

Illyria shook her head darkly, thinking how stupid this human was thinking he could demand something of her, "No, I don't have to tell you anything." She told him, finally turning around to him instead of walking forward, "Life isn't fair," She stated like a fact, because it truly wasn't true and she had so many examples to approve of that message, one of them being the Doctor dying. "Not for people like me."

Daniel tried to think of a way to make her tell him, "All right, then." He nodded, coming up to an internal agreement, "I'll go to the police and tell everyone." Remembering what Illyria had told his the night of the clothing store blowing up, "You said if I did, I'll get people killed." He quoted what she said, "So, it's your choice. Tell me, or I start talking." He crossed his arms and waited for an answer, trying to feel defiant.

Illyria just raised a bored eyebrow, "Was that supposed to be a threat?" For one thing he needed to put more effort into it, he would never be able to even threaten a weasel away with how he was saying it and the threat itself was lacking in force.

Daniel felt defeated and his shoulders slumped slightly, "It felt like it." He had hoped it had done at least something. He was more of a softy inside more than an aggressive person which probably didn't help his threat.

"It won't ever work on me, Daniel." Illyria smirked, "It takes a lot for someone to threaten me and your threat was nothing compared to it." It was true, she was hard to threaten and if they did they most likely paid a big price because of it but it had depended on how aggressive each of her incarnations were.

Daniel sighed, "Who are you?" He asked, his tone had a begging undertone to it which he hoped that she heard. She did though.

Illyria tilted her head back, bored out of her mind but also frustrated that she had to repeat her name again. "I already told you, Illyria." She finally turned around and continued to walk away but Daniel followed her once again, not letting her out of his sight.

"Where are you from then?" Daniel asked curiously, "Some high class estate?" Her clothing seemed nicer that the clothing you would find anywhere near where he lived. Even if he wasn't a girl, he had a little sister who loved to dress up on occasion.

"Something like that." Illyria muttered, nodding she placed her hands in her pockets while she walked.

"So, come on then. Tell me," He encouraged, finally feeling like he was getting somewhere, "I've seen enough," Feeling like she was an undercover cop or something, "Are you the police?" He asked.

Illyria shook her head, knowing this human wasn't going to leave her alone until she gave him at least something. She just wanted to be left alone, "No. I'm a very long way from home." She admitted, stopping again feeling herself get lost in the memory of Gallifrey, the times of when she was a little girl in the academy walking the hallways with The Doctor.

Daniel took his chance and stood in front of Illyria, preventing her from walking on, "But what have I done?" He questioned, not getting what he did to have these things come after him, "How come those plastic things keep come after me?" He stopped talked when he heard Illyria scoff loudly, she turned to him.

"Oh," Illyria exclaimed, taking out her hands and empathizing on what she says, "So, suddenly the whole earth revolves around you." She rolled her eyes at the amount of snobbishness that was injected into those words, "You were just an accident, nothing special." She shrugged not caring, "Just got in the way, just like I said before. It tried to kill me not you." Illyria tried to remain calm as she explained but she was shortly running out of patience, "Last night I was at the shop tracking it down and when you came strolling in, you almost ruined my whole plan!" She exclaimed, "This morning, I was tracking it again but it was also tracking me down at the same time. The only reason it went after you was because you met me." She hoped that the slowness and the simpleness of her explanation finally got to him. But knowing humans, they can be persistent.

Daniel scoffed, looking at Illyria in disbelief, "So, the whole entire world resolves around you."

Illyria smiled, "Basically, yup." She nodded, feeling like that was a nice outcome and if it wasn't for her and the Doctor, the world probably wouldn't even be here right now.

Daniel gave a small chuckle, not knowing what to do right now, "You are so full of it." He told her, "But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" His curiosity got the better of him again. It did look really interesting aside from the fact that the arm had tried to kill both him and Illyria.

"No one," Illyria shook her head, "Well, a close friend of mine did but he's dead now. Died a long time ago." She couldn't tell someone like him that her best friend had died because she detonated a time-lock on her own planet and their enemies. Also, killing billions of people with him.

Daniel suddenly saw a saddened look on her face, suddenly realizing that she must be all alone. He hadn't seen anyone else with her since he had first met her, "So, you're all alone now?"

"Who else is there?" Illyria shrugged, not giving a full answer because he already figured it out, "I mean, you lot. All you do is eat, sleep and watch television," She looked up at the sky, "While all the time, underneath you there are wars going on."

"Okay," Daniel nodded, with a sigh. "Start from the beginning. I mean, if I'm going to believe living plastic and I don't want to either. But if I did, how do we kill it?" If this was all true then there could be loads of those things around town, they could be anywhere.

Illyria stopped herself from making the explanation from too difficult for a human, she remolded it so he would understand what she was say, "The things that's controlling it projects life into the arm, but I cut off its signal which made it go dead." She explained.

Daniel thought for a moment, "So, it's radio control?"

"Thought control," Illyria sighed, this conversation was getting too long for her current liking, "Getting it?" She hoped, the quicker he did the quicker she could go.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, "So, who's controlling it?"

"It's a very long story." Illyria grumbled, folding her arms over her chest again.

"But what's it all for?" Daniel asked, not understanding something, "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that all about?" He questioned, what were they supposed to do? "Is someone trying to take over Britain?"

"Close, but not correct," The human was getting somewhere, obviously not as stupid as she thought he was, "It's a price of war," She continued to explain, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side slightly, she had noticed that he was still listening to every word she was say and letting everything sink in, "You're still listening." She stated, nodding as if approving of something.

Daniel rolled his eyes this time and looked over to her, "Really, though Illyria." He pleaded, "Who are you exactly?"

Illyria closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face for a brief moment before opening then and grabbing Daniel's left hand, entwining her fingers with his own. "Just before we were saying about the earth revolving?" She raised her head up to look at him, "It's like when you were a young child and the first time they tell you the worlds turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still." She paused, letting the information in his head sink in, "I can feel it." She admitted, "The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet, spinning a thousand miles per hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles per hour and I can feel it." She tightened her grip on his hand and he looked at her in amazement as she continues to explain who she was. "We're falling through space and clinging onto the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go." She released her hand from Daniel's who's hand flops to his side and she puts her back in her "That's who I am Daniel Tyler. Now forget me and go home!" With that Illyria turned and finished her small walk back to the Tardis leaving behind Daniel who still stood there, still staring at the place where she had stood.

Illyria walked through the Tardis and flopped onto her bed, letting her eyes close and drift off to the familiar hum from the Tardis.

**Note: Okay, I'll admit I've been more excited to start re-writing this than doing some more of 'Hello, my love' at the moment. I really have gotten about 8-9000 words done of that chapter but now I basically have writers block from then on. I wanted to make something different in the middle so hopefully the idea will come to me soon. Other than that, here's the first re-written chapter. Do you guys like this more?**

**Also, just for reference I have made Illyria a new appearance in this story. I'll have pictures up on my profile under the new story name when I update it in a moment. The actress is also not Shiri Appleby this time. Again, pictures of her daily clothing and actress-look-alike will be on the profile.**

**Review, Fav and Follow. PLz.**


	2. Daniel - Part 2

**Doctor Who Fanfic | A New Beginning | Daniel – Part 2**

Daniel had spent the whole day trying to find something on Illyria, about the only thing that he could find that was even remotely helpful was a website, owned by a man named 'Clive'. This guy seemed to be very invested in Illyria, but also a man named the Doctor. Daniel needed to find answers, he felt like there was more to everything that Illyria had told him yesterday before she disappeared.

Mickey and Rose had offered him a ride, even if they didn't understand why he was doing this and they haven't even met Illyria so they couldn't say whether or not he was doing the right thing but that didn't stop them from being worried about him. Mickey and Rose had told him that this 'Clive' guy was probably a fake, or just wanting attention. They had constantly asked about who this Illyria was, but the one thing that was annoying was that Rose had asked him if she was just a secret girlfriend or something. He had slightly blushed at that thought; luckily no one had seen it. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but she didn't look like someone who would want to be in a relationship at all, let alone the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about her. Just stuff about her feeling the Earth and her name is Illyria with no last name, also the very vague fact that she was a long way from home.

Mickey pulled up to the curb, opposite to the house that Daniel needed to meet 'Clive'. His car was an old classic, a bright yellow VW beetle. Daniel got out of the car and looked back to his sister who had started to talk, "Are you sure you want to do this, Danny?" Rose asked concerned, it wasn't exactly like him to be obsessed with someone in particular.

Daniel sighed, "He has a wife and kids, Rosie" He told her, starting to get a little tired at her constant concern. "I'll be fine, besides you two will be out here."

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, he considered Daniel to be pretty cool. He's never had any siblings before so Daniel had also become kind of like an older brother to him, "And who told you that?" He questioned, Mickey was really good when it came to computers, and anyone knew that people can easily say what they wanted whether it was true or not, "He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say." Daniel had to admit the kid had a point, but he wasn't going to back down. This guy could actually have something worth looking at; at least that's what his email said. Besides, if it came to it he could always fight someone off. When he was a teenager he'd have secret fighting lessons when he worked at the gym for a couple of years, until he was fired anyway due to budget cuts.

Daniel put up his two thumbs, basically telling them silently that he'll be alright. He turned and walked over to the front door of the address he was given, it was one of those attached house that was big enough for a small family. Daniel let out a hopeful breath before knocking on the door and it had only taken a couple of moments before a small boy opened the door; Daniel made an estimate to say he was about 12 years old by the size of him. "Hey, kid," Daniel nodded to him, "I'm looking for a Clive?" He said in more of a question, mostly because he wasn't a 100% sure that he was even here, "We've been emailing."

The boy rolled his eyes and turned his head over his shoulder, "Dad!" He shouted, making Daniel raise his eyebrows slightly at the amount of volume, "It's one of your nutters!" Daniel grimaced, he really didn't want to seem like a nutter, but then again if he was looking for someone who was probably a ghost by what he's been researching, then he's most likely been upgraded to one. The boy turned away and walked down the side hallway leaving Daniel standing there with his hands in his pockets, waiting for Clive to appear.

A few moments later a man in his mid 40's came out from the hallway after hearing his son's call, he smiled when he saw the young man standing at the door. "Sorry," He apologised when he noticed the boy look at little uncomfortable waiting by himself on the porch, "You must be, Daniel," He shook Daniel's hand, "I'm Clive, obviously."

Daniel nodded, glancing back to the car where his little sister and Mickey were in, "I'll tell you now, my little sister and her boyfriend are waiting in that little sunshine car," he smiled jokingly, he had called Mickey's car 'Little Sunshine' ever since he got it, mostly because of the bright colour and just to annoy Mickey for the fun of it, "Just in case you're gonna try and kill me."

Clive let out a good-hearted laugh; Daniel could clearly see this man couldn't even hurt a fly let alone a human being. "No, it's a good point," He made a small wave over to Mickey and Rose, making Daniel smirk in amusement when they lowered their head to try and not be noticed, "No murders." He promised the young lad.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice suddenly echoed through the hallways. She seemed to be about the same age as Clive, which Daniel automatically realised, was the man's wife.

Clive waved her off, "It's just a boy asking about Illyria, he's been reading the website." He called back to her before standing aside to let Daniel in. "Please, come inside. Everything's in the shed" Daniel stepped into the house and closed the door behind him, nodding at Clive to lead him the way to 'the shed' which he did.

They weaved their way through the house and exited the back door, walking towards a large enough shed in the corner of the garden. Daniel looked at the shed skeptically, raising an eyebrow silently wondering if Rose and Mickey were right about whether he actually knew anything. When they walked in, Daniel couldn't help but feel his eyes widen, the place was like a junk site and there was pretty much only enough space for one person to be able to remotely move around sufficiently. In the middle of the mess was a single laptop on a table, "Most of this stuff is quite sensitive so I couldn't just send it to you," Clive started to explain while starting up his laptop, "People might intercept it, if you know what I mean." Daniel nodded, going along with his theory, "If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Illyria keeps cropping up all over the place. Sometimes you'd find things about someone called the Doctor as well, they looked like best friends if you ask me," Clive shrugged, he hadn't really found much on the Doctor so Illyria was his main focus. He had found a lot more on Illyria than the Doctor but they both seemed to be about the same, both ghosts who come and go through time, "Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories," He flicked through the different things he found while Daniel bent over his shoulder to get a closer look at everything.

Daniel frowned for a moment, thinking back to something Illyria had said to him, about her friend, the one who knew everything too but he was dead. Maybe this guy was 'The Doctor', from what Clive had found anyway, that was his name. "Neither of them have a first name or last name, it's just The Illyria or The Doctor," Clive looked up to see Daniel listening to everything he was being told, "The title seems to pass down to mother to daughter and father to son. It appears to be an inheritance." He clicked on one of the first pictures he had every found of Illyria, the Doctor was also present in this one too. "That's you're Illyria, isn't it?" He questioned, letting Daniel have a closer look.

Daniel looked at the picture closely, he saw Illyria. The same face, blonde hair even the clothing standing there in the background of the picture, "Yeah," He nodded, "That's her." He noticed the guy next to her, he looked slightly older that Illyria but they looked to be pretty close, friendship wise. "I'm guessing that's 'The Doctor'?" Pointing to the man next to Illyria.

Clive nodded, turning back to the screen tapping on a different photo, "I tracked it down to the Washington public achieve just last year." He explained, "This photo's enhanced but if we look at the original" He pulls up the original photo he had found a while ago of an event, it was of Kennedy's cortege which showed it was moving through Dallas. Daniel looked closer at Illyria face and noticed that she was staring blankly in the distance with the man. "November 22nd, 1963, the assignation of President Kennedy. You see?" Clive questioned him, pointing between Illyria and Kennedy.

Daniel was so confused by this point, how could Illyria be there in the picture if it was taken in 1963, when she was currently here in 2005. It just made no sense at all. "Maybe it's her mother?" Daniel suggested, trying to shake the weird feeling that his suggestion was bogus.

Clive ignored his question and continued to tell Daniel more to prove his underlining point with the times she's been found in, the different points of time. "Going back further," He started clicking other different images as he named the time and place, "April 1912, this photo is of the Daniel's family of Southampton and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to set sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason they cancelled the trip and survived." Clive had immediately assumed that Illyria had something to do with getting them to stay on land and missing the boat, "And here we are, 1883. Another Illyria." He pulled up another image which was a hand drawn drawing of Illyria standing on the beach, her long blonde hair flying behind her to show there was a wind flow at the time, "And look, the same lineage. They're identical, this washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded." Clive told the boy, "Apparently Illyria's a legend woven throughout history. The Doctor's not as big as Illyria is but whenever disasters come; Illyria's always there and the Doctor follows. That woman brings the storm in her wake and she always has one constant companion." Daniel really didn't know what to think anymore, but that last statement confused him. Illyria was alone when he saw her both times, what companion could she have unless Clive was talking about the Doctor?

"The Doctor?" Daniel thought from all Clive's research that the answer was obvious but until he's told otherwise he's going to keep thinking that the friend Illyria talked about, the one that was dead, is the Doctor.

Clive shook his head, almost hauntingly, "No, not him. It's death." He told the young lad, feeling sorry for him to have actually met Illyria but somewhat excited because all he has was photos and videos of the woman. He had never seen her in person. Clive looked at Daniel with a serious face, "If Illyria's back and you've seen her, then there's only one thing for sure," He explained, "We're all in danger. But if she's making house calls, then god help you." From what Clive could find by himself was that the people closest to Illyria don't seem to last very long.

Daniel gulped, seeing how serious Clive was but he never even explained who Illyria really was, neither her nor Clive had explained properly. "But, who is she?" He asked, pointing to Illyria in the picture that was still up on the screen. "Or even the guy with her, the Doctor?"

Clive sighed, "I think they're both the same people, every one of them is Illyria but with a different face. I think they're both immortal and I think they're both aliens from another world."

Daniel blinked, not really expecting that. If he hadn't seen all the information that Clive had showed him, he probably would have just busted out into laughter at that revelation.

Daniel sent him a tight smile when he left the house, he didn't need to hear anything else. But then again, Clive could have easily forged all those photos for all he knew but for right now Daniel's just going to go with what he had until he found Illyria again.

Daniel walked out of the house heading straight over to the yellow beetle; he saw that Rose and Mickey were seated exactly where he left them but now sitting up straight which was a little unusual for them. The two of them were always crouched or Mickey's arm was always around Rose's shoulders which was what made the strange change noticeable. Daniel slipped back into the back of the car and leaned his back on the chair, "Okay," He sighed, "You were right, he's a complete nut job." He didn't want to be answering their questions about what he had actually been told; both Mickey and Rose would have said that he needed to get some help. Daniel rolled his eyes at the thought of himself imagining all this. He leaned his arms on the two front seats, leaning over slightly making it easier to talk to them. "So, how do you feel about pizza? My treat." Really he just didn't want to go home, his mom would keep going on and on about finding another job and right now he really couldn't be bothered; besides he really was hungry and in need of pizza.

Neither Rose nor Mickey turned to him; all they did was stutter out staying in their exact position, "Pizza, P-P-Pizza."

"Or Chinese, your call?" Daniel frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Mickey and his sister were acting very strange, ever since he had gotten back into the car from being at Clive's house. He just shrugged it off thinking they were playing with him but Daniel was oblivious to the fact that the Rose and Mickey in front of him, weren't even human they were Auton's.

"Pizza!" Mickey exclaimed in a very odd enthusiastic tone that didn't look normal on him, pressing on the gas pedal the car drove instantly in a fast manner. Daniel had to instantly grip the seat tightly even with a seatbelt as Mickey drove in weave, going down the street towards the Pizzeria.

It had taken them less than 5 minutes to arrive at the pizzeria, in which Daniel nearly stumbled out of the car. He had never seen Mickey speeding, especially in this car. Daniel didn't think anything of it but as they were sitting at the table inside the pizzeria, Rose and Mickey each had unusual shiny cream like skin and on their faces held creepy grins that would make anyone think to run away. Not once did the two of them change their expression as they were waiting for the pizza to arrive.

Daniel took a sip of his coke and started to talk, "We're gonna have to find some new work Rosie, both of us." He told her, looking down at a local job newsletter he had grabbed on the way in. He was too busy looking at it to even notice the uneasy feelings towards his little sister and good friend. He pointed to her, "Didn't Suki say they had jobs at the canteen going on? That would be something for you and it'll get mom off your back." Daniel then shrugged, "Maybe I can find something like being a sales representative for an electronics store, I'll have to look into it." He looked up at Mickey, "What do you think, Mick?" He asked, wondering what Mickey's opinion would be.

"So, where did you meet Illyria?" Rose asked, tilting her head slightly in curiosity.

Daniel groaned and rolled his eyes, "Rosie, I'm talking about jobs, you know something we actually need to survive. Forget Illyria." He demanded, looking back down at the paper.

Mickey spoke up this time, "I recon it started back at the shop am I right?" Making an observation, they needed to find this Illyria now! "Was she something to do with that?" He asked, copying Rose's head tilt. They had automatically assumed that Illyria was behind the bombing since they had found out that Illyria was back in London right at that moment. She had been good at keeping a low profile, until now anyway.

"No." Daniel said more forcefully, not getting why they were pretty much interrogating him about something they had originally thought was a joke or a secret girlfriend.

Rose sighed, "Come on," She begged. Daniel seemed to be more responsive to his little sister which was one of the pros to being the close to the human girl.

Daniel sighed, putting down the paper. "Sort of." He admitted, he didn't get the feeling like he was going to be let go that easily.

"What was she doing there?" She questioned.

Daniel shook his head, not saying anything of what Illyria had told him. He didn't really want to see whether she was right or not when it came to telling people about what she had done or why. "I'm not telling you Rosie and that's final, she could be dangerous."

"But you can trust us," Mickey spoke up, "Friend –Best Friend, tell us about Illyria and what she's planning. We can help you." He spoke to Daniel, with a lot more force. Daniel was just rating in his head how strange the two have been acting.

Daniel was about to open his mouth but a waitress came over, "Sir, you're champagne." He didn't notice but Illyria was standing there with two bottles of champagne on a tray that was balanced in her left hand. She was standing there completely calm and not worried at all.

Daniel waved her off, not remembering any of them ordering any. "It's not for us," He spoke up, not even looking to see who was standing there instead he turned to his little sister and Mickey, "What is up with you two, you've both been acting really strange since I came out of that house." He exclaimed, looking at the two of them with curiosity. Their different personalities were becoming a joke now, and it really wasn't funny.

"We need to find out how much you know," Rose told him not even answering his question, her only objective was to find out how much the human knows about their plans and Illyria's, "So, where is she?" She asked, in a very demanding tone that would have left no discussion.

"Doesn't anyone want these champagne bottles?" The feminine voice spoke up again, still sounding completely calm but also not annoyed at all. It was if she were waiting for something to happen.

Mickey groaned, rolling his plastic eyes as he looked up, "Look, we didn't order it-" He suddenly grinned evilly as he saw who the waitress was and Rose copied his action when she realised as well. "Ah, gotcha!" Rose exclaimed, feeling proud that they had finally found her without much use of the human.

Illyria stood there, staring to shake the two champagne bottles furiously after she placed the tray down on the table. She smiled at Rose and Mickey who had finally stood up about to go after her, "I'm just toasting the happy couple." Gesturing the two of them, Illyria had figured out that Rose and Mickey were together and Daniel was just the brother of Rose, maybe he was a friend to Mickey though. Illyria's smile turned sarcastic as she released the corks from each bottle making them lodge into their foreheads.

Daniel jumped back like he had been stung by a bee, looking with a gaping mouth at the sight of Mickey and his little sister. His eyes got wider though when both of them seemed to suck the corks into their brains before spitting them out without blinking. Daniel gulped, getting the feeling of horror knowing that this wasn't his Mickey and Rose.

Mickey turned his hands into flat boards and Rose copied the action, still staring at Illyria and now ignoring Daniel completely. Each of them smashed a table to the other side of the room, storming towards Illyria. Daniel had to move out of the way to avoid being hit by one of flying tables. Even though it was probably considered cowardly he scurried over to stand behind Illyria not knowing what else to do.

Illyria simply went over to Rose and Mickey, missing their attempts to hit her and grabbed each of their heads which came off with ease. This commotion caused the entire restaurant to look at the sight in horror and scream their heads off, running out of the exits with a rush and completely forgetting their dinners. Illyria looked at them and huffed, rolling her eyes as she silently wondered how this lot would actually cope when a public alien invasion would finally come. The thing that Illyria had managed to figure out a long time ago was that whenever something odd happens it pretty much causes a screaming match between people, which doesn't really do anyone any good.

"That won't stop us, you know!" Mickey and Rose's head said at the same time, their eyes looking up at Illyria just as their body's started to move on their own. Mickey and Rose's heads were tucked under each of her arms, making sure she didn't drop either one.

Daniel immediately ran over to the fire alarm and pulled it, quickly ushering everyone out so they wouldn't get hurt. He would have to remind himself to demand without question where his little sister was to Illyria, without letting her get away this time. Someone took his sister and now he was pissed. "Everyone, out now!" He yelled to everyone, making sure they were moving as quickly as possible. He ran out after them and noticed that Illyria was following him, still carrying the two heads of Rose and Mickey. Daniel tried to keep his eyes from looking at them, he didn't want to believe that the two of them were dead, he had to have hope that they were alive and just hidden waiting to be saved.

Illyria used her sonic to lock the door behind her, knowing it would keep the Auton's bodies from coming outside and escaping for the time being. Daniel ran off trying to find an exit, unknowingly passing the Tardis as he did so. They had to get out of here before those things got out of the restaurant. Siren sounds could be heard from a couple of miles away, which immediately made Daniel assume that someone had called the police and an ambulance in case someone was hurt, because of everything flying around. When Daniel got to a gate he noticed a chain on it, wiggling it about he knew there was no use in getting it open but then he suddenly remembered the silver thing Illyria had used at the shop the other night. It had opened up the locks on the doors; and this chain lock was similar in design. He turned towards her direction and saw her walking past him, "Hey, open the gate!" He called to her, "Use that silver thing!"

Illyria rolled her eyes, "It's not a silver thing!" She protested while slightly shifting the two heads comfortably under her arms, she was going to use the heads to find an exact location of the Nestene Consciousness and put an end to everything they planned to do to Earth. "It's a sonic screwdriver." She responded shortly.

"Use it then!" Daniel shouted, running up to catch up with her. He was really getting annoyed with her attitude; she was just walking up to a blue box with two heads that were completely identical to his sister and friend.

Illyria merely shook her head with a small smirk, "Nah, I'm gonna go in here," She nodded her head towards the Tardis and used the key from her pocket to open the doors. She stepped inside leaving the door open slightly for Daniel to follow her, which she knew he would. Illyria went over to the console and immediately started to prepare the Tardis to run a trace of the heads with her scanner. Towards the side you could hear the Auton's pounding on the restaurant door repeatedly, making dents form in the door.

"You can't hide in a wooden box, Illyria!" Daniel shook his head, thinking Illyria was crazy by the carelessness of her actions before he stomped inside the blue box and stopped short when it felt like he had walked into another dimension. His eyes widen dramatically and his mouth was gaping like a fish, "What the-" He breathed, Daniel swore he had just walked into a small blue box not a gigantic room that looked like an engine to something. He rushed outside to make sure he wasn't seeing things, when he looked on the outside it was still the small blue police box. Daniel momentarily came out of shock when he heard a smash coming from the door of the restaurant and the sirens coming from near him. He shook his head in disbelief but ran back into the impossible box and closed the doors behind him, wanting to make sure nothing could get in.

Daniel took a couple of steps back from the door, glancing at Illyria, "It's going to follow us!" He called to her.

Illyria pursed her lips in concentration, watching the console screen for a moment and shook her head as she continued to work on the location signal, "No, it won't," She promised, "Nothing can get through those doors. Not even a Dalek army, believe me they've tried." She explained as she played with some wires and started attaching them to Rose and Mickey's plastic heads now needing to extract the signal.

Daniel finally took in his surroundings as he had determined that they were safe inside the box, he went back into shock as he noticed the large console in the middle of the room, "It's bigger on the inside." He wiped his eyes with his hands before opening them again, making sure he wasn't actually at home in his bed, dreaming.

Illyria rolled her eyes, "Wow, really," She said with sarcasm, "I hadn't even noticed." She snorted, letting a small smile cross her face. It had been a while since someone's said that and she had to admit it, the feeling was nice.

"It's alien." Daniel stated like a fact. He was starting to truly believe everything Clive had said to him, he wasn't entirely sure about her constant companion being death or her friend's name being 'The Doctor' but everything else was becoming clearer by the second.

Illyria nodded her head, not phased at all, "Yup."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Are you an alien?" He asked, he wanted to keep his thoughts about Rose and Mickey away for a moment until he got some answers for what the heck was happening outside.

"Yes," Illyria looked up and raised an eyebrow to Daniel, "You ok with that?" She questioned, it was a little hard to admit but Daniel was starting to grow on her. This was the third time they had run in to each other although it was completely because of her, the Auton's were trying to get her and he was just collateral.

Daniel nods a little dazed, he felt himself staring at the Auton heads, the one that looked like Rose.

Illyria didn't notice it as she continued to talk, "This is called a Tardis. My ship, it means Time and Relative Dimension in Space." She looked up at him, almost expecting him to cry which was what some people have actually done in the past, "You're not crying," She noted with a nod, "Good, it means you've passed the culture shock. It'll happen to the best of us though."

"Did they kill her?" Daniel responded just above a whisper as he looked up to her, "Rose, did they kill her or what about Mickey?" He demanded in a higher tone, knowing Illyria would know what would happen.

Illyria stopped in her place and thought for a moment, suddenly remembering the two people the Auton's were replacing, "Oh!" She exclaimed, her eyebrows lifting slightly "Didn't think about that." She admitted, it was really insensitive of her but she has the whole world in danger to think about not just two silly little human beings that she didn't even know.

Daniel looked at her in disbelief and some anger slipped in, "That's my sister!" He shouted at her, "You pulled off her head and they copied her, you didn't even think about her?" Suddenly, to the side he noticed the two head were starting to melt into the console. He waved his arms over to them, "And now you're just going to let them melt?"

Illyria looked at Daniel, confused at the last part, "Melt?" She knew that he would be angry when he realised that she hadn't even thought about his little sister. Rose was fine and Illyria knew it, he was about to tell him that until he said something about melting which caught her off guard.

Daniel nodded, pointing over to the heads. Illyria looked over and felt a rush of panic run through her system, "No, no, no," She ran over to the console, pressing different nobs and levers that Daniel couldn't even begin to understand. Illyria was going to get that signal, she was sure of it.

Daniel looked at her both confused and interested, "What are you doing?" He asked, as he took a cautious step towards the console.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading. Wait-I've got it!" Illyria exclaimed as she ran around the console pressing something and the Tardis started to shake causing Daniel to grab onto the nearest railing without falling on the floor. Luckily he was able to while watching Illyria put pulled a lever and look at her screen. "Almost there, come on," Illyria muttered to herself, holding the edge of the console preventing her from falling but keeping her eyes on the screen. The Tardis suddenly came to a halt and Illyria grinned, "Here we go!" She exclaimed, feeling proud of herself that she had gotten the signal in time. Well, as good of a signal she could get when the head was already half-melted. Illyria suddenly took off from her spot and ran outside the door.

Daniel finally grabbed his footing and looked at the door Illyria went through; he wondered if somewhere inside of her really was crazy because that's where those plastic bodies are. "You can't go out there! It's not safe!" He shouted, running towards the door since Illyria didn't answer him.

When Daniel came out of the Tardis his eyes looked around at the area, they weren't in the same place as they were before. Awe filled his body, wondering how they went from one place to another. They were in a completely different part of London in which you could see the London Eye from where they were now.

Illyria sighed; feeling a little disappointed now, knowing that the signal must not had been strong enough after all. "I lost the signal," She admitted from beside Daniel, "This seemed to be the closest location I could get."

"We've moved," Daniel stated the obvious, looking up at the London eye then glancing at her, "Does it fly?" He questioned, looking back at the blue box to know what he was talking about.

Illyria nodded, "Yup," She then pointed to the Tardis then the surrounding, "Didn't I just give you an example?" She responded sarcastically, now leaning on the Tardis trying to figure out where the Nestene conscious would be hiding.

Daniel suddenly remembered the headless bodies destroying the restaurant, "What about the headless bodies? What will happen to them?" He thought they would still be running around with police shooting at them by now since they had gotten out of the restaurant, if what his hearing had picked up was correct before he closed the Tardis doors.

Illyria groaned, starting to get annoyed that this human kept interrupting her thinking. She needed to stop the Auton's and she couldn't do that without trying to figure out where they were hiding, "It would've melted when the head did," She turned to Daniel with an exasperated look, "Are you going to witter on all night?" She asked, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes again before leaning the back of her head on the Tardis, closing her eyes trying to resume her thinking.

"I'll have to tell my mom," Daniel realized, Illyria hadn't said anything about his sister, "I'll have to tell his mom too."

Illyria opened her eyes and blinked in confusion, she looked over at Daniel, "Huh?"

"Rose, my sister?" Illyria just stared at him blankly with a raised eyebrow but then nodded, realising who he was talking about, "Mickey, her boyfriend?" Daniel looked at her expressions; he just knew that she had forgotten, again. This was his sister and it's like she doesn't even care! "You forgot about them!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up slightly, "You know, you're right," He admitted, "You are an alien."

"Does it really matter?" Illyria drawled, doesn't this human get it! She had more important things to worry about and anyway, this Rose and Mickey would be at the centre of everything anyway, where the Nestene Conscious was.

Daniel nodded, "Yes, because they're not kids!"

Illyria pushed herself off the Tardis starting to get really frustrated and turned to Daniel full on, "So, someone dies! So what?" She shrugged, "Here I am trying to save every stupid human being on this bloody planet, all right?" She asked in a sarcastic manner, "I can't save everyone!" She told him, hoping he would finally leave her alone about his sister and that other human.

Daniel sighed shaking his head, "Okay." He really wanted to Illyria help him find his sister and Mickey now but if this thing was bigger that he thought, a worldwide version of big then he's just gonna have to keep his words in his mouth for the time being. He looked up at the Tardis, he swore he could remember something about them in history but he couldn't quite remember, "What is a police public box?" He asked, curiously, "Weren't they from somewhere in the 1900's?"

Illyria smiled slightly and looked up to the Tardis, nodding her head, "Yeah, 1950's. The Tardis is disguised as a telephone box from that time period."

Daniel nods, finally remembering about the lesson. The police boxes were to store the criminals until they were ready to be picked up, at least that's what teacher told him, "Okay," He accepted, starting to feel more at ease in Illyria's presence, "This living plastic, what does it have against us? Humans, anyway." He looked at her as she placed her hands in her pockets.

"Nothing," Illyria responded with a shake of her head, she moved her hair out of her face again. She was gonna have to find a hairband somewhere in her room, her hair was so long to deal with in this incarnation, "It loves you, you have such a great planet. Lots of smoke, oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, it's perfect." She looked up at him slightly, now noticing that he was slightly taller than she was, but it was only by a centimetre of two. "It's just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. "It food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein plants rotted, so Earth means dinner for them." She grinned but looked down when she mentioned about the war, Daniel noticed but didn't think anything of it.

"Is there any way of stopping it?" Daniel asked, concerned. They couldn't let them take over Earth just because they basically lost theirs.

Illyria pulled out her left hand from her pocket, revealing a long tube of dark ocean blue liquid, "This is anti-plastic." Waving the tube around slightly, making the contents move around inside.

"Anti-Plastic." Daniel repeated, he had never heard of anything like that as far as he knew. He looked at the substance carefully as Illyria held it up; he would have assumed it worked like poison. For instance if someone wanted to kill someone they hated, they could put cyanide in their champagne or something. Not that he ever would!

Illyria nodded, "Anti-Plastic," She put the vial back into her jacket pocket and crossed her arms over her chest evaluating the surroundings. "But, first I have to find it," She walked forward, tuning in circles looking everywhere. Finding this thing was getting really annoying, "How can you hide something so big, in a city so small," She muttered to herself not realising Daniel coming up beside her.

"Wait a minute," Daniel put up a finger, "Hide what?" Maybe he could help; after all he had lived in this city since he was a kid.

Illyria started to pace, trying to think about all the places the Nestene Consciousness could be hiding, "The transmitter," She explained, actually hoping that the human would be able to give her the answer because right now she honestly didn't know which didn't happen very often, "The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." She looked back at Daniel who looked interested to help.

"What does it look like?" Daniel wondered, looking around as well as Illyria started to explain.

Illyria kept on pacing, "Like a transmitter, round and massive. It needs to be slap bang in the middle of London." She explained, she hadn't even noticed anything that looked like this and she was smart! She was Illyria! "It'll have a huge circular metal structure, like a dish." She stopped pacing and turned to Daniel, unknowingly she had her back to the very thing she was describing. The London Eye. Daniel's gaze went up and looked at the structure in disbelief, mostly because Illyria hadn't even noticed it and she was basically standing right in front of it. Daniel smirked crossing his arms across his chest, looking up at the tower wondering how long it would actually take her to figure it out, "It must be completely invisible." She exclaimed, " Can you see a very large metal wheel where we're standing?" She questioned sarcastically, "Because I can't!" She threw her hands up in the air in exhaustion but stopped when she noticed a smirk coming across Daniel's face. Illyria frowned, "What?" She wondered, but he just kept looking behind her. Illyria turned to see what he was looking at but there was nothing; she kept doing it over and over again until she noticed the London Eye, "Ohh!" Illyria cried out in surprise, looking up at the structure. She chuckled as she looked back at Daniel, "Excellent." She complimented, "Coming or staying?" Illyria raised an eyebrow in question towards Daniel; he really did do well on noticing the London Eye.

Daniel let a smile cross his face and nodded, and for once he felt excited about something even though this could be a life or death situation. These were the kind of adventures he had dreamed about when he was a child, growing up he started to base his travelling dreams to different parts of the world so it was more realistic but this felt right.

Daniel followed Illyria who had started walking towards the London Eye; he wanted to know more about this Nestene Consciousness. "Think about it, all the plastic in the world. All over the world and everything from window dummies to cable wires will come to life."

"The breast implants?" Daniel responded randomly, making Illyria snort in chuckles. "Okay, we need to find a way to get underneath." Illyria told him, looking for somewhere they could use to get them underneath the Eye, "That's where it'll be."

Daniel looked around and immediately notice a large sealed manhole to the side, "What about over here?" He pointed over to it, calling to Illyria over his shoulder.

Illyria came over and nodded, approving of the manhole, "It's perfect," She crouched by the opening and used her sonic to open the seal, allowing the both of them to climb down the ladder which was attached to one of the inner walls. Illyria went first as Daniel followed, he came up behind her as they walked down a hallway. The two of the came up to a large chamber with what Daniel would describe was a pool of flesh coloured liquid. Illyria glanced at Daniel, "That's it, inside that vat is the Nestene Consciousness. A living plastic creature." The two of them stopped when they came up to a railing.

Daniel glanced to her in confused, wondering why she was just standing there, "Are you not just going to tip the Anti-Plastic in?"

Illyria shook her head, "No, I need to give it a choice. I wouldn't be me is I didn't," She leaned over the railing slightly and started to speak in a louder tone, "I seek audience with the Nestene under the peaceful contract, according to the Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." Daniel looked on surprised at the pool started to wobble and little blobs came up. Illyria smiled slightly, "Thank you," Daniel assumed that she could speak 'Blob', "That I might have permission to approach-" Illyria was interrupted by Daniel.

Daniel glanced over the surroundings of the chamber as he stood behind Illyria, his gaze stopped as he instantly recognized two people strapped to a table, Rose and Mickey, "Rose! Mickey!" He shouted before running over to them. He checked their pulses and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt their pulse still going on, but it was like they were in a deep sleep. "Oh, you two stink," Daniel couldn't help but comment with a smirk. He looked over his shoulder, "Illyria, they kept them alive!" She must have known but why didn't she tell him rather than make him worried sick.

Illyria didn't even glance at him as she responded, "Yep, which was always a possibility. They needed to keep the two of them alive for the Auton's to copy and maintain themselves." She kept her gaze on the Nestene Consciousness.

"You knew they would be alive," Daniel started to talk angrily again, that seemed to be happening a lot lately, "You never said!"

Illyria rolled her eyes, "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you." She nodded, telling him silently to shut up now, but Daniel just glared at her and turned his attention to his little sister and Mickey. Illyria sighed finally able to get down to business, "Am I addressing the Nestene Consciousness?" A blob always came up when she asked something, obviously replying to whatever she said, "Thank you. If I might observe for a moment, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest with greatest respects that you shut it off?" The blobs got higher as a response, while Illyria scoffed. "Oh, don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple! Don't you dare talk about constitutional rights!" She demanded, Daniel saw that Illyria seemed to be getting angrier by the second by whatever the blob was saying to her, "I – Am – Talking!" Illyria yelled, "This planet is just starting out. These stupid little people have only just learned to walk; they are capable of so much more." She sighed, trying to calm herself down, "So, I am asking on their behalf to please, just go."

Daniel's eyes widen in panic as he saw two of the Auton's coming up from behind Illyria without her knowing, "Illyria" He shouted, "Behind you!" But he was too late as both of them grabbed each of one of Illyria's arms as they shuffled their hands in her pockets expecting to find something. Illyria struggled from their grip but she couldn't get them off. The Auton's took out their hands and the left one held out the blue liquid Illyria had shown Daniel earlier, the Anti-Plastic.

Illyria started to look a little frantic now, knowing that they'll think she was going to use it anyway without their acknowledgment, "That was just insurance!" She protested, "I wasn't going to use it!" But this caused the blob to move more angrily. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not…What do you mean?" The blob seemed to be even angrier, since it roared. Doors above opened up, showing everyone in the room, the Tardis was revealed. Illyria stared wide-eyed hearing what they were insinuating about her Tardis. "Oh, oh no – honestly no! Yes that's my ship, mine and the Doctors. But he's dead and I'm the only one left." The blob whirled again once more, "It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" Illyria cried in protest.

Daniel didn't understand anything that was happening only that everything was getting more hectic, Illyria was talking about different worlds but he didn't understand what the blob was saying and why is the Tardis here? "What's happening?" Daniel asked, almost afraid of what the answer will be.

"It's the Tardis," Illyria called out to him, fear evident in her voice, "The Nestene Consciousness has identified its superior technology and it's terrified!" She tried to budge out of the Auton's grip but there hands were wrapped tight around her arms, preventing her from moving, "It's going into the final phase and it's staring the invasion," Illyria turned to Daniel, "Daniel go! Get out of here!"

Daniel quickly got out his phone, needing to know if his mom was okay. The line on the other end picked up, he could hear a background noise of many different people around her, "Mom!" He called.

Daniel's mother came through the speaker, "Oh, Daniel. There you are!" She exclaimed, surprised. She had been trying to find him and Rose all day, his phone kept going to his voice mail. "I was just about to try and phone you again, you can get compensation. I said so!" She cried with triumph, "I've got this document from the police – don't thank me." She waved him off, "Oh, and tell Rose the same thing I told you, you seem to be able to find her better than me these days." She seemed to be full of excitement at the moment.

Daniel ignored her, "Where are you mom?" He asked, urgently hoping that she was at home watching TV or reading a magazine.

"I'm in town, honey." Jackie responded. Daniel ushered Rose and Mickey to stand up and to stay together, the both of them have been pretty silent except for when they started to panic about where they were which was while Illyria was interrogating the blob.

Daniel closed his eyes momentarily suddenly feeling like his family has had some really bad luck lately, "Mom," He ordered, "Go home now, and stay inside. Right now," There was silence, "Mom!" He shouted into the microphone but the signal failed making a pit of worry cover his gut, he just hoped his mother can look after herself and get home in a hurry.

Daniel looked up in disbelief and horror when what looked like a blue lightning bolt hit the ceiling coming from the big blob, "It's transmitting!" Illyria cried out, she couldn't get out of the Auton's hold.

"It's the end of the world," Daniel breathed, he didn't know what else to do but look up as the signal streamed up the London eye, looking as if it was pulsing with electricity. He looked to the side and immediately noticed something, "The stairs are gone," He whispered, as he looked around to find a way out for his sister and Mickey. His eye caught the Tardis standing there, "Rose! Mickey!" He shouted and he grabbed their arms pulling them along with him. When Daniel tried to open the Tardis it didn't open, in only took him a moment to remember he didn't have the key.

Daniel looked behind him, then at the axe near the chains which made him come to decision fairly quickly. Ignoring his little sister and Mickey's cries to come back he ran over to the axe and picked it up, holding it steady to his side ready to swing it, "I have B levels and half a college degree but no future. But I tell you what I have got though and that is a gold Football medal and I was the best dam player they ever had." He chopped the rope and held onto the chain with an iron grip while facing Illyria's direction. Daniel swallowed his nerves and swung himself, hitting the two Auton's that were holding Illyria, which of course freed her. Illyria pushed both the Auton's into the vat along with the Anti-Plastic that the left Auton had still held. The Nestene Consciousness started to wail in pain and turned a dark shade of blue.

"Daniel!" Illyria shouted to and he landed next to her without any help needed. The two of them looked at the Nestene for a moment before Illyria grinned at Daniel, "Now we're in trouble." She told him, she beckoned him to follow her and each of them ran into the Tardis with Rose and Mickey behind them.

Illyria ran straight to the console and punched in a different location and within seconds the Tardis started to shake again like before when they moved away from the Auton's bodies. Rose and Mickey were holding onto both each other and the railing for dear life while Daniel was holding onto the other side of the railing, but thankfully knowing now what was happening when the Tardis shook.

As soon as the Tardis landed Rose and Mickey ran outside like the place was on fire, Illyria couldn't help but feel amused when Daniel rolled his eyes at the pair. Daniel walked out after them and Illyria came out last, leaning against the Tardis doorway and waited. Daniel turned to Mickey and Rose and saw that they were sitting next to each other leaning against a wall. He then turned to Illyria who was standing there, leaning on the doorway to the Tardis with her arms crossed against her chest, "You were useless in there," Daniel couldn't help but comment, feeling a little smug. "You would have been dead if it wasn't for me."

Illyria let a little smile cross her face, "Very true, thank you." She told him gratefully before sighing and rubbing her hands together like she was trying to keep warm, "Right, guess I'll be off then." She had a little sadness to spoken words before her brain came up with an idea; even though she swore she wouldn't again after the Doctor. She looked up at Daniel, with hidden hope in her eyes, "Unless you wanted to come with me?" She suggested with a small shrug and placing her hands back in her pockets, that was another thing she seemed to do a lot as well in this regeneration. She tapped the Tardis with her left palm, still facing Daniel, "This little blue box, it isn't just a London hopper. It can go anywhere in the universe, anywhere in time and space." She smiled, "Free of charge as well." Daniel stood there staring at her and the blue box; he wanted to go so badly. This is the opportunity of a lifetime and it's something he's dreamed about his whole life. Seeing the whole Universe would be amazing, a once in a lifetime experience and Illyria was offering to show it to him.

Mickey looked at Daniel with wild eyes, "No, she's a thing! An alien!"

Illyria rolled her eyes, "He's not coming but your sister could." She glanced at Rose who had finally stood up with a small smile, looking calmer than she did before.

Rose opened her mouth to answer but shook her head, "I can't," She told Illyria hesitantly. "The whole thing that just happened is too much for one day, maybe another time if you ever came around again." Illyria nodded at her, telling her it was alright. Illyria wasn't truly bothered about Rose's answer but more on what Daniel's would be. Really, she only gave the invitation to Rose because of the sibling connection Daniel seemed to have with her. Mickey just looks like an annoying boy that would get in the way.

Illyria turned to Daniel, "What do you think?" She asked Daniel, she had thought about it a couple of times before about finding a new companion. The only thing that scared her was losing them again, like everyone she has ever had. She found Daniel relatively smart and actually looking interested in an adventure. Back in the apartment yesterday she had seen a book of places Daniel had wanted to travel which really stuck out for Illyria. She loved the companions who wanted to see the Universe for what it was and remembers it. She reckoned that Daniel would make a great companion; hopefully he can bring her out of her shell that had been accumulating since the end of the war. "You could stay here and fill your life up with work and food," She shrugged, "Or, you could go anywhere."

Daniel sighed as he glanced back at Rose, he remembered her and his mom. He couldn't leave them though could he? He turned back to Illyria with a curious look, "Is it always this dangerous?" He questioned, he loved the running if there was.

Illyria grinned, "Yup." She nodded, now crossing her arms as she kept leaning on the Tardis doorway.

Daniel looked down in dismay, after glancing at Rose and Mickey. Mickey had now moved himself over to Rose and hugged her waist, "I can't," He told Illyria, letting the sadness fill his voice slightly, "I can't leave my mom and Rose, not like this. Someone needs to take care of them."

Illyria smile slipped off her face for a moment before she made a fake one to cover her own sadness at the fact she'll still be alone, "Okay," Illyria nodded, tightly. "I'll see you around then." Illyria looked at Daniel for a moment before moving herself into the Tardis and closing the door behind her.

Daniel stood there just staring at the police box as it slowly dematerialized into thin air, when it was gone he felt a small hand fill his right one. He looked to the side and saw Rose holding his hand, giving him a small smile. Daniel sent one back to her before they both grabbed Mickey and started to walk down the street.

Daniel's body turned sharply behind him when he heard the sound of the Tardis coming back, he smiled when he saw the box starting to reappear in the exact same spot as it disappeared from.

Illyria popped her upper body outside, so she was sticking outside the Tardis and grinned, "Did I mention that it travels in time?" She questioned sarcastically because she was actually repeating it, she had realised that this was the problem Daniel was having, and it was the amount of time away from his family that bothered him.

Daniel felt a nudge from beside him, when he looked down he saw it was Rose and she was giving him a soft smile, "Danny, go with her." She told him, then shrugged, "We'll be fine, you know travelling has been your dream since you were little. This is your chance."

Daniel looked between Illyria and rose before smiling wildly at his little sister; he wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Take care of mom and yourself, Rosie." He responded to her. She nodded into his embrace before the two of them let go.

Illyria beamed before walking into the Tardis, leaving the door open for Daniel to follow. It only took a few moments before he stepped into the Tardis and Illyria dematerialised the Tardis, both ready for the next adventure.

**Note: Okay, so I think I've added more than 6,000 words to part two than I originally did in 'Sister of Time'. It came up to 9,500 words for this chapter altogether without the notes. WOW**

**Review, Fav and Follow plz, I'll probably say this every chapter anyway but it's a nice reminder.**


	3. The End of the World - Part 1

**Doctor Who Fanfic | A New Beginning | The End of the World – Part 1**

Daniel leant against the console slightly, he had just said goodbye to his little sister. He knew that she would be alright with mom without him, anyway he'd only be gone maybe a day according to Illyria. But right now he was too excited by the fact that he was going on an actual adventure and that he wouldn't have to worry about Rose or his mom for a while.

Illyria slouched her body in the Captain's chair, her arms crossed without effort as she tried to think of a place to take Daniel for his first time in the Tardis. She had thought of something but for right now she wanted to see what Daniel would chose first. Illyria jumped up to her feet and went over to the console, "So, Daniel. Where do you want to go?" She raised a curious eyebrow as she looked at the Tardis screen, waiting to input the time and date, "Backwards or forwards?" She inquired. "It's your choice."

Daniel bit his lip; man, he didn't know what to choose. It's like his mind has gone completely blank, this wasn't like going somewhere around the world though, and Illyria was talking about anywhere in the Universe. He had absolutely no idea so he just went with, "Forwards," Daniel nodded, approving of his decision. It's not like he didn't like the past, it's just that he wanted to see what the future was actually made off and that's something you can't find on the internet back home. He was interested to see if the whole 'Time and Space' thing was actually real, part of him can't fully believe her until he's seen it with his own eyes. Which does make sense though, right?

Daniel looked over at Illyria critically, from what he had seen so far was that she was hiding something big and it's eating her alive. When he looked into her eyes back at the clothing store he saw many different layers of sadness, regret, guilt, pain and darkness but the one thing that stood out was the loneliness. He had seen the hope come into Illyria's eyes when she first asked him to come along and when he said he couldn't, he quickly saw that hope turn into more sad emotions and loneliness. He didn't know how yet, but maybe he could help her come out of her shell. She looked like a beautiful girl who's had a hard and painful life, maybe he could ask about what had happened. Would she actually share it with him, a stupid human being like him?

"How far?" Illyria jolted Daniel away from his thoughts. Daniel looked up at her in thought, "One hundred years," He told her; Illyria immediately nodded and started to turn different dials before grinning over to him.

Illyria pointed at the Tardis doors, "Outside that door, is the 22nd century. There you go!"

An identical grin crossed Daniel's face as he glanced over at the door, "Seriously?" He exclaimed. He suddenly wondered what the world would be like further along in the future, not just the next century but maybe even a thousand years into the future.

"Nope," Illyria shook her head before shrugging with a thoughtful face, "Although, I have to admit the 22nd century is a bit boring. Went there once with a friend and neither of us liked it at all." She paused and looked up to Daniel with a daring smile, "Want to go further?" Illyria hinted meaning they could.

Daniel nodded unable to keep the smile of his face anymore, "Okay," He couldn't help but thank his little sister enough, if it wasn't for her encouragement and acceptance to go then he would have stayed at home, back in boring London. Daniel watched as Illyria went around the console looking excited. Illyria was nearly as bad as the Doctor sometimes, when they had taken the Tardis test the Doctor had failed monumentally but for her it was a near pass. She _may_ have dented one of the time periods slightly which unfortunately caused her to fail, 'but I got better!' She thought to herself. Illyria had done a lot of self-teaching, just going along with the flow really mostly because both she and the Doctor had thrown their manuals into a supernova. Illyria didn't exactly care for instructions, she never really did.

Daniel placed himself next to Illyria, standing beside the console. "Ten thousand years in the future," Illyria looked up with a small smirk, "Step outside those doors and you'll walk into the year 12005, the new Roman Empire." She stood up straight, crossing her arm waiting to go see what he had to say about that.

Daniel let a laugh escape his lips, "You think you're so impressive." Illyria really was but she was making it too obvious.

Illyria put her hands on her hips, "I am so impressive." She stated, bluntly but kept the smirk on her face.

Daniel shook his head, "Maybe you should prove it?" He teased, wanting to see if she'll take the bait and go further in the future.

Illyria observes him for a moment before letting a true smile fill her face, "Fine," She gave in, walking over to the console again to change the time and place, "You asked for it." She turned a nob and pressed down before looking back up at Daniel for a moment, who was leaning his hands on the side of the console looking at her, "Well, I know exactly where to take you, so you better hold on tight." With that Illyria pulled the lever making the Tardis rock and jerk, which in turn nearly made Daniel fall over if he didn't hand a tight grip on the side. After a moment the Tardis stopped and everything was silent.

Illyria turned towards the Tardis doors and started to walk towards it, Daniel on the other hand called out to her, "Where are we?" He asked, with a curious smile. She ignored him as she walked through the doorway and left the Tardis, Daniel quickly followed not wanting to lose her. He would have no idea where he was if he did.

Daniel followed Illyria down a flight of stairs after she locked the Tardis doors as he came out, they walked up to a wall-view window where the window was literally nearly the size of the wall. Outside the window Daniel was met with a breathtaking sight, wherever they were - you could see an orbital view of planet Earth. Illyria started to talk as they kept their gazes on the planet below, "Humans, you spend so much of your time thinking about dying like you're going to get killed by diseases or asteroids, but you lot just never take the time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you will just survive," she glanced at Daniel from the side of her, who couldn't seem to look away from the view, "This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six," She smiled, "Five billion years in your future." Illyria looked down at the thin silver watch attached to her right wrist to make sure she had the right time on it and nodded seeing that it's right, she looked back up at Daniel. "This is the day the Sun expands, welcome to the end of the world." Illyria placed her hands in her jacket pockets before turning to go down the hall. In the distance of the space station the sun created a ripple on its surface, a layer of the sun expanded slightly but still not enough to destroy the Earth without its protection but it was only a matter of time before it did.

Daniel took one last glance at the Earth before jogging after Illyria. He started to slow down when he reached her, "So, when they meant guests," He starts as the intercom turned off, there was a message for guests on board as they left the viewing room, "Does it mean people?"

Illyria shrugged and turned to Daniel, "Depends on what you mean by 'people'?"

Daniel frowned, "I mean people." What other people were there? "What do you mean by people?"

"Aliens." She said grinning, like it was the most obvious answer.

Daniel looked around their surrounding as they walked side by side down the hallway, unless he was wrong it looked like some kind of spaceship and he thought that his theory was pretty much proven when Illyria showed him the window viewing of Earth. "So, what are they doing on a spaceship?" There must be some kind of purpose to actually be on a spaceship instead of another planet if the world was going to end. "What is all this for?" Waving his hands slightly to mean the spaceship.

"Wrong," Illyria shook her head, this wasn't a spaceship but she couldn't blame the human since it did look and feel like one. "This isn't a spaceship," She turned her head to him slightly; "It's an observation deck, a space station." Suddenly she had a thoughtful look on her face, "I think I'll have to give you a lesson or two at some point," She shook her head to get back to topic, "Several parties are gathering to watch the planet burn." Illyria went up to the nearest door to the side, getting out her sonic she starts to open it while she answers Daniel's questions.

Daniel nearly openly gaped at her as he stood near the door watching her use the silver tube again, the sonic screwdriver she called it. How these people could be so insensitive was beyond him, obviously. That was a planet! Planet Earth! "What for?" He couldn't help but ask.

Illyria looked up slightly as the door clicked, telling them that it was now open, "Fun." She simply told him before they entered large observation gallery. The two of them walked side by side up to the large window in the side that showed the over-burning sun and the Earth, which was over to the side surrounded by satellites to keep the heat away. "Also, when I say 'Several Parties'; what I really mean is the rich."

Daniel looked at Illyria in confusion, "Hold on," he raised a hand that silently said stop, "Rose used to watch 'Newsround Extra', and the sun expanding episode I actually saw, but doesn't it take hundreds of years for that to happen?"

Illyria shook her head slightly, glancing between Daniel and the view, "No, it'll take millions of years but the planet's now the property of the National Trust." She took out her right hand from her pockets after placing them back in there as they walked into the room, "They've been keeping it preserved." She explained and pointed her finger to the small satellites orbiting the Earth, shining the light away from the surface, "See down there?"

Daniel peered out the window, towards the area Illyria was pointing at. He could just about see the several satellites, but the thing he really noticed was the way Earth still looked the same as it did from his own time, he turned towards Illyria, "The planet looks the same," He inquired curiously, "The continents should have shifted, how did that happen?"

Illyria nodded; impressed that he knew that the continents should have shifted, "The continents did shift," She assured him before explaining, "The Trust shifted them back. That's classic Earth," Nodding her head towards the planet and putting her hand back into her jacket, "But the money's run out and now it's time for nature to take over."

Daniel kept his gaze on the planet, "How long has it got?"

Illyria looked back down at her watch before looking back up, turning to Daniel, "About half an hour," She told him, "Then, the planet gets roasted." She grinned a little.

Daniel looked at her, wondering if they were here to see the sights or to save Earth like she did back in his own time, "Is this what you do, are you going to jump at the last minute and save the Earth?"

Illyria pursed her lips slightly, shaking her head at the same time, "No, I'm not saving it. Time's up and it's a fixed point in time, I can't change fixed points no matter how much I want to." She explained.

"But what about all the people?" Daniel began to say, "Are they still on the planet?"

Illyria shook her head again, "No, the planet's empty. Everyone's already left." They left a long time ago to explore other planets and rebuild humanity.

Daniel looked outside of the window, finally realizing something, "I'm the only one left," He whispered to himself. Just then a tall man with skin reflecting like a blueberry walked in wearing smart clothing that a steward would wear, Daniel felt his eyes widen slightly knowing that this must be one of the aliens. The blue man hurried towards them but stayed sharp, "Who the hell are you!" He demanded, not knowing how they came to be in the Gallery that was holding all the guests who were attending the end of Earth party.

"Oh," Illyria rolled her eyes, "That's nice, thanks." She muttered sarcastically.

The steward ignored her and continued to nag on, "But, how did you get in here?" He questioned, every door was locked the last time he had checked the room, "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked!" He cried out, feeling the stress of everything, "They're on their way down now!"

"Oh, that me!" She butted in, "I have an invitation." Illyria raised an eyebrow and grabbed her small thin leather book from her side pocket, showing him as she opened it, "Look, see. I'm The Illyria and this is Daniel Tyler my plus one."

The steward gulps, feeling slightly nervous at the fact that he pretty much just tormented guests. This wouldn't go down well with his boss, "Right, yes. Obviously." He looked around the room for a moment, "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, then we better start." He nodded to them in goodbye, "Enjoy." He told Illyria and Daniel before he walked away, ready to great the other guests.

Illyria turned around to Daniel who looked mystified as to what had just happened, she held up the little book with the one blank sheet to him, "The paper's slightly psychic. It'll show them whatever I want them to see." She put it away in her pockets and shrugged, "Saves a lot of time that way."

Daniel's head was still reeling around the idea of that guy being blue, "He's blue." He stated dumbly, looking back at the guy on the podium. Though he listened to what Illyria had to say about the paper, it would be very helpful to in his opinion.

"Yup." Illyria nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest this time instead of putting her hands in her pockets.

"Okay." Daniel nodded, still feeling weird because of where he was right now. This was definitely different to how he had pictured travelling.

The steward bent himself slightly so he could speak into the microphone, "We have in attendance, The Illyria and Daniel Tyler. Thank you!" He turned to the small figures that were half the size of his own body and still blue, they looked like little children if you were to ask Daniel, "All staff to positions!" He called to them and clapped his hands twice, which made all the little blue people scurry around into different places. "Hurry now!" He told them in a frantic tone, "Thank you, as quick as you can! Come along." He breathed in once before smiling slightly, turning towards the doors which slid open with ease, "And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest. Representing the Forest of Cheem, we have trees. Namely: Jabe, Lute and Coffa." On that note one female and two males standing behind her walked in, the three of them looked like they were trees but in a human figure. The three of them had walked in through the same sliding doors as Illyria and Daniel did.

The Stewart continued to talk, "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you." He mentioned to every guest that was in the room but made sure that everyone outside also heard, "Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." Through the sliding doors a small blue alien that sat on a small moving pod came in.

Illyria's face turned into a smile as she watched all the guests arrive, Daniel on the other hand looked on bewildered but kept watching on. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme," A group of several figures wearing long black robes covering their entire bodies came in, the only thing you could just about see of them were the metal like hands they had.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip travel systems, the brother Hop Pyleen. Thank you!" The Steward announced and over the next couple of minutes he continued to greet people coming in, Cal Spark Plug, Mister and Mrs Pakoo, and the Ambassadors from the City State of Blinding Light. Each one of them looked completely different and Daniel felt shocked at how many there were.

Jabe, the woman of the three trees come over to Illyria and Daniel. She grabbed one of the small plants from a case, that one of the males were holding and passed it to Illyria, "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting from my Grandfather." Illyria gently takes it from her, the plant was in a small plant bot and the small twig itself was maybe 7 inches tall with a couple of leaves attached to it.

"Thank you!" Illyria passed the plant over to Daniel who took it quickly, as she had turned back to Jabe. "Oh, right - gifts," Illyria murmured, forgetting that part and started to pat her jacket pockets to try and find something. After finding nothing she realised what else she had, her breath.

Illyria cleared her throat and looked up at the tree woman who had been waiting patiently, "I give you in return, air from my lungs." She leaned forward slightly and breathed gently over Jabe who closed her eyes briefly to feel the slight breeze.

When Jabe opened her eyes she smiled pleasantly in approval towards Illyria, "How," She tried to find the right word to say for the moment, "Intimate."

"Oh, there's a lot more where that came from." Illyria told her with a smile. Daniel watched on both a little confused and a little out of place. He was the only human in the room and it was a little 'pressured' if that was the right word to use.

Jabe smiled back, "I bet there is." She and the two men behind her walked away to greet the other guests and present her grandfather's clippings as a sign of peace.

The steward's voice popped up again on the loud speaker, "The sponsor of the event, please welcome the Face of Boe." He gestured his hand to the door where the sliding doors opened once again, wheeling inside was a large tank that held a very large head.

Illyria and Daniel turned away from the doors when the Moxx of Balhoon approached them, sitting comfortable on his little pod. "The Moxx of Balhoon." Illyria greeted with a nod and smile.

The Moxx of Balhoon turned to David, "My felicitations on this historical happenstance, I give you the gift of bodily saliva." With that, he spits with amazing accuracy that it lands in Daniel's left eye making him squint and put on a disgusted face as he tries to rub the spit away. This causes Illyria to let out a chuckle from her mouth at the look, while the Moxx of Balhoon moves away to give his gift to the next guest.

Illyria turned away from Daniel as the several figures wearing black cloaks approached them, "Ah, The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I give you the air from my lungs," Illyria repeated the same as she did with Jabe, but had to add more air since there was more than one person. By the end of her exhaled breath she was out and had to bring her breathing back up again.

One of the cloaked figures moved out their metal hand which held a small silver egg, "A gift of peace in all good faith." Illyria took it gracefully and threw it up in the air before catching it as it came down with her right hand. She passed it to Daniel who again takes it as he still held the twig but thankfully he had managed to get all the spit out of his eye.

"And last but not least, our very special guest," The steward spoke up once again, "Ladies and gentleman, trees and multi-forms." He glanced around the room seeing that everyone had stopped talking and turned to him, "Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth 'The Last Human'!"

Illyria turned her head to the side, where Daniel was standing with the silver egg and plant; she wondered what his reaction was going to be. The sliding doors opened and being wheeled in was what looked like to Daniel, was a trampoline with a face. The female face had a scheming but beady set of eyes and a mouth that wore too much lipstick to fit her flat lips. "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." Daniel's mouth practically dropped to the floor seeing what the last human looked like, she looked nothing like a human just a flesh colored trampoline someone could bounce on her if the flesh was springy.

Cassandra smiled, glancing around the room at all the occupants, "Oh, now, don't stare," She metaphorically waved everyone's stares away, "I know, it's shocking, isn't it?" Daniel couldn't help but whisper 'No kidding, you're a trampoline' to himself, Illyria smiled slightly hearing him, but trying to keep in her laugh at the remark. She had to admit that was a little funny. "I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." Illyria finally let out a laugh, feeling amused but Daniel didn't, he had just kept staring at Casandra. "Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand." She stopped suddenly, feeling her skin becoming too dry. Cassandra's eyes moved over to the assistants, "Moisturise me! Moisturise me!" She nagged, needing her skin to keep from drying. One of the men wearing a white body suit went up to her holding a small canister; he sprayed the substance over her pale, dainty skin.

Cassandra breathed in a sigh of relief and started to talk again, "Truly, I am the last human," Illyria noticed Daniel walking around Cassandra to get a better look at different angles. 'She looks like a pancake with a face' Daniel thought in his head finally coming back to stand where Illyria was. "My father was a Texan and my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil. I have to honour them-" Cassandra sniffed, "Say goodbye, oh no tears-" The same assistant that sprayed her took out a clean rag and wiped just under her eyes to get rid of the tears. "No tears. I'm sorry, but behold! I bring gifts!" She announced placing a smile on her ruby lips, "From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg." At that moment a member of staff brought in a large egg, placing it on a stand to present it. "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire through its nostrils," Daniel frowned, he knew that was wrong. He didn't know about the wingspan but he was defiantly sure that ostrich's did not breathe fire. Casandra spoke up again, but had a bit of thoughtfulness in her tone, "Or was that my third husband?" She questioned herself which made Illyria laugh but Daniel merely rolled his eyes. He could tell this 'pancake' liked the attention just by looking at her.

"Oh, don't laugh," Cassandra chastened the audience, "Who knows? Oh, stop it, I'll get laughter lines." She laughed slightly before mumbling something to herself that no one could have heard. Behind her a large Earth Jukebox came out, "And here is another rarity," Daniel looked at the object, shocked that something like that had actually survived, "According to the archive, this was called an IPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers." Cassandra's eyes drift off to one of the little blue men, "Play on!" She cried, in excitement. The little blue man closest to the Jukebox turned it on and put in one of the records. When the music turned on Daniel instantly recognized it as 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell, while Illyria bobbed her head to the beat as she listened to the tune of the song.

The steward goes back up to the microphone on the podium, "Refreshments will now be served," He announced, "Earth Death is in 30 in minutes." Gesturing to the side, there were certain things left out on a table.

Daniel to the side suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything he's seen since he had gotten here, shaking his head he walked out of the sliding doors feeling Illyria's eyes on him as he went. Illyria watched as Daniel walked out of the room, he lasted longer than anyone else when it came to the first time seeing many different aliens.

With a sigh Illyria started to walk out of the room but was caught by Jabe, "Illyria?" Jabe called from beside her making Illyria turn to her. Illyria blinked when a sharp flash caught her eyes, "Thank you." Jabe nodded at her before walking in the other direction leaving Illyria feeling more than confused. Shaking her head she walked out of the sliding door, towards the way Daniel went.

Illyria stopped for a moment seeing the little blue staff moving the Tardis slowly away with great difficulty, "Hey!" She called to them, "Careful with that, park it properly and leave no scratches." She told them. One of the little blue men walked up to her and gave her a small slip of paper before going back to his friends to help move the box. Illyria looked down at the slip of paper it read, 'Have a nice day', she couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at the slip. She simply pocketed the slip and walked around the corner, not once noticing the little metal spiders scurrying up the wall behind her.

Illyria had finally come to a door that was unlocked so she knocked on the door having a good feeling that Daniel was indeed inside this room, "Daniel?" She called through the door, "You in there?" She inquired before opening the door and walked in. To the left side of the stairway Daniel sat, so she decided to sit on the right side of the stairway. Illyria placed her elbows on her knees and looked up at Daniel who was sitting there like she was, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "So, what do you think about the place so far?" She asked, feeling curious. It was the first time she had brought a companion to see the end of something so big like Earth; it was Daniel's home planet too.

"Great, yeah," Daniel nodded, not as enthusiastic as he had when he first arrived though. It was completely different; he wasn't going to say it wasn't because it never would be. They were millions of years in the future and after talking to Raffalo he had realised that he really didn't know anything about Illyria. He had just jumped at the chance for an adventure, he didn't even know if 'The Illyria' was her real name. He knew she wasn't from Earth and there seemed to be hundreds of different planets in the solar system that his generation haven't even begun to look at, so where was she from? Why was she alone and not at home with her own family?

Daniel glanced at her slightly, "It's easier once I accepted the slightly psychic paper." Illyria lets out a small laugh and nodded which made Daniel smile just a bit, "There are just so many different aliens; it was just a little hard to keep up back there." It was true, it's like he was just jumped into it rather than eased into the idea of aliens actually being real. 'Illyria doesn't look like an alien, which made it easier', he thought.

Illyria smiled; maneuvering herself so she was lying back but still leaning on the lower part of her arms, "It's a good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South then, huh." That place was jam packed full of 'Aliens', she loved it because it was like a hangout for different people. She had gone there the first time with her granddaughter and the Doctors. Susan was about the same age as her own granddaughter, her name was Macy. Macy was like her, she wanted to travel the Universe so when the Doctor had told her he was bringing Susan she had made the decision for Macy to come along at the same time. Susan and Macy became like a younger version of herself and the Doctor, it was great to see but when it was time for them to move on Susan had fallen in love with a human and Macy wanted to live life as a human. It hurt, but it's what they wanted so both she and the Doctor didn't want the two girls to choose between what they truly wanted and family so they made the choice for the girls. They had lost track of them both except from one encounter after the event, she had no idea where Macy was or if she was even ok. Macy was similar in looks to her present incarnation, she had long blonde hair with tones that was always styled in a Earth braid, her skin was slightly paler than her own but her eyes were the colour of a clear Earth blue sky.

Daniel turned to Illyria, seeming to be observing her up and down, "Where are you from?" He asked, honestly curious and hoping she would actually answer.

Illyria shrugged, "Everywhere." She answered vaguely, not opening up.

Daniel looked back at the window, feeling a little disappointed that she didn't tell him. He turned back to her, "Why is everyone talking English? I though aliens would be speaking in all types of different languages?"

Illyria looked out the window but glanced at Daniel as she explained, "Your hearing English. It's a gift from the Tardis. She gets into your head and translates it for you so I won't have to do it every time someone talks." She explained.

"It's inside my head?" Daniel questioned, not feeling very comfortable at the idea, "Is it safe, will your machine do anything to my head?"

Illyria shook her head with a frown, "She just translates the languages for you, and it won't do anything else to your brain that's a promise." She sat up to her first position.

Daniel nodded, taking her word for it, it was actually helpful, "Seriously, though. Who are you? Illyria what?"

Illyria sighed getting frustrated with the personal questions, "Just Illyria, that is my name."

"I've heard a couple different planets already today but what was yours?" Daniel kept questioning, he just wanted to know something personal about Illyria other than her name, "Also, that friend you lost. Was it the Doctor?" He asked the last part a little hesitantly.

Illyria's breath caught in her throat slightly, how did he know about the Doctor? She cleared her throat, "One, it's not like you'll know where my planet is and it's a long way from everyone else's up there and two, how did you know that name?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at the last part and spoke in a hard voice it was almost scary.

Daniel bit his lip and looked down for a moment before replying, "When I looked you up I found someone, Clive he had found dozens of pictures and information that showed that you were in different times going back hundreds of years," He started, noticing that she had looked forwards but kept her ears on him, "This guy had kept records of every time you were sighted and in some of the pictures there was another man with you, he told me that the guy in the picture was the Doctor." He explained, now playing with his fingers, "When you said about losing a good friend, I automatically connected the two. Or at least it was a good guess." When he was finished he looked at Illyria's face and saw that it was static, but it still looked like she was in deep thought.

Finally, Illyria nodded, "Wow," She couldn't help but comment, "That's some good detective work." She mused, still looking forward. Daniel didn't look or feel like he was lying and she wouldn't have put it past the humans if someone had actually been following her Earth accounts other that Unit. If this 'Clive' guy was from Unit then Daniel never would have been told anything anyway. Daniel obviously found a regular guy who had realised her patterns. Illyria glanced over at Daniel who had been sitting there looking a little nervous, she sighed and shook her head, "Yeah," She admitted, nodding her head actually giving into one of his questions, "His name was the Doctor, we were best friends. But," She swallowed, "Let's just say it's my entire fault that he's gone." She sniffed for a moment before putting out her right arm towards Daniel. "Let me have your phone." She addressed him.

Daniel looked at her in confusion for a moment before getting out a blue phone; it was the same type as Rose had except the colour. He passed the phone over to Illyria, but he was glad that she had at least answered one of his questions. Maybe if he gave it time, she would open up more to him. "I checked earlier, I couldn't even get a signal." He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Figures, we're millions of years in the future." He snorted slightly.

Illyria smiles at him before grabbing the phone out of his hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her sonic while taking the backing of the phone. "That is true, but then you didn't have me with you," She told him, using her sonic to make the phone work so that wherever he was in the Universe or time and space he could call someone from back home. "With a little jiggery pockery-" She muttered, working on the phone a little more.

Daniel leant forward a little bit to get a closer look at what Illyria was doing to his phone, "Is that a technical term," He couldn't help but ask, "Jiggery pockery?"

"Yup," Illyria nodded, glancing up at him noticing his curious look towards his phone, "I came first in Jiggery pockery, the Doctor came second. What about you?" She wondered.

Daniel smiles, giving her a shrug, "Nah, I failed hullabaloo."

"Oooh," Illyria grinned while she put the phone back together and placed the sonic inside her jacket like before. She handed the blue phone back to Daniel who looked at it like he was waiting for it to come alive, "Go, on." She encouraged, he looked up at her not getting it, "Try calling your mom." She suggested, getting up and walking down the stairs to look out the window, giving Daniel and his mom some space.

All Daniel could say that he was amazed, he had been able to talk to his mom and as usual he couldn't talk to Rose because she was out with Mickey and finding a job. His mom was in the middle of doing washing as it was a Wednesday back in his time. When he told his mom he was fine and he was 'Top of the World' he noticed that Illyria chuckled at the term since it was a very accurate description of his situation.

Illyria looked back at him as the called ended, "If you think that's amazing, you should see the bill." She smiled.

"That was five-billion years ago, that's amazing." Daniel admitted in awe, putting the phone back in his pocket.

Illyria nodded, "Companion privilege." She shrugged; it was actually the first time she had created a superphone for someone. She hoped that Daniel would stay with her even with all the questions he had been asking lately, it's not that she didn't want to answer them but it was the matter of not being ready to share her mistakes and regrets, especially to a human.

Daniel looked like he was about to say something but was cut short when the whole station seemed to shake a little. Daniel placed his hands on the floor when he was sitting and frowned, wondering if that was supposed to happen but by the look on Illyria face, it wasn't good.

Illyria had frowned when the movement came but she couldn't help but be interested in what had made that happen, whenever she had an adventure something always had to happen. It was like fate was following her.

**Note: So, as some people might have noticed I have tried to make Daniel a different personality from Rose's, I didn't want him to be a complete ass when it came to certain things. Especially at the end of this part about the Tardis and questions. I wanted to keep Rose the one who acts like a brat and have Daniel as the more mellow character out of the two siblings.**

**Review, Fav and Follow….**


	4. The End of the World - Part 2

**Scene Break - ~ 8 ~**

**Doctor Who Fanfic | A New Beginning | The End of the World – Part 2**

Illyria and Daniel strolled back into the crowded observation deck through the sliding glass doors, Illyria knew instantly that whatever had caused the station to shake was now an air pocket like the intercom said. Illyria herself had experience more than a dozen air pockets herself, sometimes with the Tardis herself but this rupture felt more like something had happened to the structure of the station itself.

Daniel had seen the curious look on the time-lady's face but he could also see a tint of mystery added to it; this had made him internally think that she didn't agree with what the intercom said as she had scowled at the speaker grills in the walls. Daniel walked beside her as they came to a stop by a machine near the sliding doors, "Was that an air pocket?" He wondered, he honestly had no idea what one felt like. An earthquake, yes; because he experienced one when he went on a school trip, back when he was a teenager but he had never experienced an air pocket rupture.

To the side of both Daniel and Illyria, although they never took any notice for the future importance to what the Moxx was speaking about, he spoke to another guest, "Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse." He commented.

Illyria shook her head, her lips pursed in question, "That wasn't a gravity pocket," She confirmed, going up to the machine by the door just needing to find out what was happening; immediately knowing that there would be another mess for her to fix but at least she had someone with her this time to make her feel less lonely. Illyria swiped her finger, downwards on the touch screen, "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." She used her time-lord hearing to assess that there were light, female footsteps walking up behind her; the only female other than her (Who wasn't a human pancake) was Jabe, "What do you think Jabe?" Illyria turned around to the tree looking woman, which had startled her slightly.

Jabe looked at her slightly confused, but Illyria kept talking already knowing that Jabe seemed to be the one who was mostly likely to help if the situation was needed, "Listen to the engines," She told the other woman, "They've pitched up about thirty hertz."

Jabe listened for a moment but shrugged her shoulder, not knowing why the engine noise was relevant, "It sounds like metal," She observed, "It doesn't make any sense to me." Ever since her device had discovered what Illyria was, a time-lady. She was slightly hesitant to be around the other woman, everyone across the stars knows of the fall of Gallifrey and the Daleks – there were stories and assumptions thrown across the Universe. According to all of them every time-lord and Dalek had been destroyed within the time-lock, but obviously not everyone since there was a real, living time-lady standing in front of her asking a question about the engines.

Illyria thought for a moment, "Do you know where the engine room is?" Asking Jabe, knowing that they would have to see where the problem was in the engine room.

Jabe stood there, thinking for a moment, "I don't know," She shook her head, but then remembered the maintenance duct, "But, there's a maintenance duct behind our suite I could shoe you," She told the time lady but glanced at Daniel beside her; guessing that she must be in a relationship with this person of some kind. "And your husband."

Illyria raised an eyebrow the assumption while Daniel gaped at Jabe with wide eyes, "He's not my husband," Illyria told the tree lady, chuckling slightly but making it clear that they were not together-together.

Jabe frowned, "Partner?" She guessed again, they looked close – why else would a time-lady be with someone of the opposite sex?

"No." Illyria shook her head.

"Concubine?" She was running out of ideas.

"Nope," Illyria put her hands in her pockets, "Neither is he a prostitute, he's just a friend along for the ride." She explained. To the side of her Daniel looked a little fed up but horrified by the ideas about him were set out, it was like he was there but he was being ignored.

"Ok," Daniel exclaimed, wanting to leave right now – suddenly he really didn't like the tree lady anymore, "I'm Illyria's friend, but tell you what – how about I go off and leave you two to your Jiggery Pockery while I'll go an catch up with some family," He gestured his hand over to Cassandra, the human pancake. Daniel pointed over to the side, where some of the guests were mingling, "As my sister would have said, a quick word with Michael Jackson." He waved to Illyria before leaving her and Jabe to themselves.

"Don't start a fight!" Illyria called over to him, internally knowing that his talk with Cassandra wouldn't go down entirely well. Cassandra looked like someone who only cared about herself, nothing about the planet. Illyria wouldn't be surprised if that 'thing' has had more than 500 surgeries, Daniel would probably say something like 'Cassandra doesn't even look human'.

Jabe turned to Illyria, "Let's go." She told the other lady. Illyria nodded and ringed her arm through Jabe's, but just as they walk through the glass doors she heard Daniel's voice call out to her, "You be home by midnight, missy!" He called out to her, watching Illyria walk out of the door with her grinning over her shoulder to him.

~ 8 ~

Jabe and Illyria walked down the small, narrowed hallway of ducting. Illyria walked in front while Jabe stayed slightly behind her, each of them going in the direction of the engine room.

Illyria frowned, looking over her shoulder, "Who's in charge of platform one?" She asked as she bent down slightly so she wouldn't hit her head on the beams above, she couldn't remember anyone saying that a certain person owned the station. "Isn't there a Captain?"

Jabe shook her head, "There's just the steward and staff." She told Illyria, it was rare to find anyone actually owning a place like this for these kind of events, people would rent them from a certain company and hold their events for a large price. "All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." She explained, bending down as well as she didn't want to bang her own head.

"The computer?" Illyria stated, shocked that not even one person was controlling the station – what would happen if someone tried to wreck the station? Making it sink like the Titanic? "Who controls that, then?"

"The corporation." Jabe mentioned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They move Platform One from one artistic event to another." It also seemed to be the most convenient thing these days too.

"So," Illyria began, wanting to try and see the sense in what was happening on board, "Is there no one from the co-operation on board either?" She questioned curiously, glancing back at the other woman.

Jabe shook her head, "They're not needed," She tried to assure Illyria, she herself had already been on these types of places quite a few times and nothing has ever gone wrong, "This facility is purely automatic. Its height is the Alpha class so nothing can go wrong."

Illyria just shook her head, not believing everything that was just told to her. Now, there's just a higher chance of something bad happening in a place like this, hundreds of things can damage of destroy an automated system and you won't even need a genius to do it. "You think this place is unsinkable?" Illyria turned to Jabe. Nothing is unsinkable, not even her Tardis.

The tree woman shrugged a little towards the time-lady, "If you like, the nautical metaphor is appropriate."

Illyria paused in her movement for a moment, turning to the lady beside her, "So, what you're saying is, that is something were to happen," She hypothesized, "We would have no help from the outside?" She was already imagining Jabe confirming her statement, figures, she always got the bad luck on adventures – the Doctor was the one who got the most luck out of both of them.

As expected, she nodded, "I'm afraid so." Jabe replied, not beating around the bush with her honest answer.

Illyria nodded, glad that her internal assumption was correct, "Great!" She exclaimed, although there was a little sarcasm driven into her words. She shook her head, beginning to walk again with the other woman following close behind, "So, what's a tree like you – doing on a place like this?"

"Respect for Earth." The answer was told like it was obvious.

Illyria let out a small disbelieving chuckle, that didn't seem like the whole story, "Oh, come on," she grinned a little, glancing behind her shoulder every once in a while, "That can't be the full reason, everyone on this platform is worth zillions and all of them will have the same answer as you. There must be more to it than that."

Jabe shrugged, a small frown covering her lips, "Perhaps it's the case of having been seen at the right occasions?" She suggested, even though her being did care about public appearances at all – she never had.

"Hold on!" Illyria held up a hand, before digging in to her jacket pockets and claiming her sonic in her hand, just as they come up to a small panel on the side of the wall. The panel had a small notice on it, 'Welcome to Platform One', it was engraved onto the door of the small box. Illyria held up the device to the now-opened panel, scanning it to find out what's wrong with the place – so she knows how to fix the problem and probably same more lives again.

Jabe stayed silent for a moment beside the woman who seemed to be concentrating on the small mechanical box, "What about you Illyria?" She suddenly spoke up, her face filled with curiosity and knowledge as she looked at the woman who was older than she looked, seen more things that herself could possible handle of witness, "Perhaps you could tell a story or two, perhaps a woman only enjoys trouble when she has nothing left." Her eyes noticed Illyria pause in her work, the words seeming to reach the time-lady's head but the woman never looked to her – just started at the box as she listened, "I scanned you earlier, the metal machine had trouble identifying your species – it had refused to admit your existence." Illyria swallowed hardly, knowing where Jabe was going with this – her species was no longer a secret to the tree woman – she had known for a while now, "Even after it named you – I refused to believe it." Jabe's emotions turned to sympathy for the fellow alien, knowing everything that had happened to her planet – not the full extent – but only that everyone one had gone when the planet and Dalek's mysteriously blew up – ending the Time War, "But the machine was right, _I know_ where you're from."

Illyria turned her head away from Jabe, not wanting to see the look of pity and sympathy – she didn't need it or want it, it was her fault – her own bearings to hold in the end. The Time War ended because of her own doing, her own hands that refused to see anymore death among her people – she wanted them to stop hurting and stop the children crying. She closed her eyes tightly, the images of her home world burning with the Dalek's, her people dying ever second and her own children being exterminated in front of her eye – by Dalek's who were trying to stop her.

Jabe sighed, feeling like she overstepped herself with the time-lady, "Forgive me for intruding, but its remarkable that you even exist," She smiled slightly, grabbing Illyria's hand that was on the panel and giving it a tight, comforting squeeze as if saying that everything would be okay in the end, "I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

Illyria pursed her lips, silently wiping the warm tears that had fallen down her cheeks without even noticing they were there. This was the first time since before the war – that someone tried to comfort her on the loss of her people, even if it were her fault – she still felt the loneliness that came with it – the loss that was cursed with her being for everyday she lived after then.

Jabe pulled away her hand slowly as Illyria began to work again, her sonic zapping the box beside the solid wall next to it. It only took a second before the door lifted up, letting them into the engine room of the Platform. When the two women walked into the large room, they felt like ants compared to the real size of it – but in front of them, there four large fans that were nearly the size of the room itself. They looked to be moving at the same pace as it should be for everything to keep working naturally.

Suddenly, Illyria heard a scattered sound behind her – making her turn sharply and look up. There was a medium-size metal spider crawling up the walls, "We'll, that's new." Illyria muttered, a curious eyebrow raised on her slightly tanned face.

Illyria was about to aim her sonic up to her spider to get him down, needing to find out where it came from – she was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be here. Her arm paused when Jabe, from beside her did something with her body that caught her spider before it got away. Illyria blinked, impressed, "Nice." Nodding in compliment.

Jabe smiled, a little flustered, "Thank you," She started, feeling happy that a time-lady had given her a compliment, "Just don't tell anyone, we're not really allowed to show them in public."

Illyria chuckled, shaking her head, "Don't worry," Easing the tree woman's worries of the information getting out, "I won't tell anyone." She promised, before walking forward to pick up the not deactivated spider from the ground. "Now," She murmured, standing back up – now holding the metal creature in her arm as she observed it, "Who is bringing pet's on board for a holiday, that's no allowed."

Jabe looked interest as her head turned to Illyria, "What does it do?" What would a metal spider be doing on the platform? Why would someone even bring it aboard with them?

Illyria sighed, confirming a theory she had in her head since the Platform shuddered back when she was in the same room as Daniel. "It specialises in sabotage, it's what their made for." Holding up the currently disabled robotic creature.

The computer's mechanical voice sounded through the room, gaining both women's attention promptly, "_Earth Death in Ten Minutes." _

Illyria huffed, "Great!" She rolled her eyes, "The temperatures about to rocket, it's never easy." Shaking her head for a moment before turning to Jabe, "Come on." She grabbed the other woman's hand and started to drag her back the way the came – needing to stop those spiders and their masters before anything back can happen. Jabe finally caught up to her as they passed through the door they came in, knowing that her best chance of survival and important information was to stay with Illyria.

~ 8 ~

As the two of them ran towards the Stewarts office, they both halted when each of them saw smoke coming from beneath the door – the little blue assistants, trying to get into the room in urgency when no one from within the steaming room would reply. All of them looked deeply terrified, already knowing what had happened within the room, but didn't want to accept it until they looked inside.

"Let me through!" Illyria yelled, moving past the small blue people to get to the panel beside the door. She quickly got out her sonic and started zapping the electrical box, the information on the screen was telling her that the sun filter had been descended not long ago. She looked closer, her eyes widening, "There's another sun filter about to descend." Panic laced in her tone, a little voice in her head – praying that it wasn't Daniel. With that, she turned and ran at full speed towards the room that was supposed to be a roasting banquet in less than a couple of minutes.

Her legs moved her through several different hallways, even past the gallery where everyone was stationed right now before the Earth was about to die. She skidded to a halt when she found the room, "Someone! Let me out!" A male voice called from inside the room, a jolt of fear sparking within Illyria's skin. Her feelings of dread had been confirmed by that one voice calling for help from inside the room that had just started to have its sun-filters descend.

Illyria immediately got back out her sonic in a rush, starting to zap the panel next to the door, "Of course it was you, why is it that every companion I've ever had has gotten themselves into a sticky situation when I'm not around." She muttered, loudly, not realised that Daniel could hear her from the other side of the locked door.

"Illyria?" Daniel shouted from inside the room, slight relief settled in his heart when he heard her arriving.

"I told you not to wander off!" She snapped back, irritated again that he acted like everyone else she and the doctor have had on board the Tardis – going away from where they were told to stay.

"It's not my fault!" He called back, ducking lower as the sun tried to roast him from above, "Just get me out!" He shouted to her, panic and fear filling his veins again.

Illyria nodded, already way on it, "One second." She told him, ignoring everything around her for a moment so her mind could concentrate on getting that sun-filter raised. Only a moment later, the computer voice popped up, "_Sun-filter rising, Sun-filter rising." _She let out a sigh of momentary relief but had to stop when the message chance only a second after, "_Sun-filter descending, Sun-filter descending."_

Illyria let out an annoyed groan, of course it wouldn't be that easy – there was always something trying to make her life a living hell. "Come on, come on." Her teeth her gritted in concentration and let out a small laugh when she was able to stop the Sun-filter from being active at all one it went up fully this time. The click of the door unlocked meaning that Daniel was able to come out now.

The door opened for a much relived Daniel Tyler, in the end he had to go all the way down the stairs to avoid being roasted like a Christmas Turkey. He moved out of the room and crushed Illyria in a hug, making her pause uncomfortably before giving him a on the back with a small grimace on her face. This body didn't seem to like people touching her as it seems, meaning hugs were out of the question. He suddenly back away, realising that Illyria didn't seem to like being hugged, "Um, thanks – you know, for not letting me boil in there."

Illyria waved it off, now smiling a little, "It's fine," She gestured her head down the hall, "Now, how about we sort this chaos out?" Grinning a little as the adventure started to come together, the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Daniel let a smile fly onto his face as he nodded, ecstatic but also glad to be never going near that room again for the moment. He followed Illyria as they ran down the hallways, towards the observation deck.

~ 8 ~

Jabe ran in the same time as they made it to the observation deck where every one of the passengers were stationed before Earth was destroyed. "The metal machine confirms your idea," Jabe told the time-lady, giving a small nod to Daniel as he stood next to the woman, "The spider devices have infiltrated the whole Platform." By this time everyone in the room has become silent, staring between Illyria and Jabe as they spoke to each other – but their voices were loud enough for everyone to hear.

Cassandra was the first one to speak up, wheeling towards them, "How is that possible?" She exclaimed, looking and sounding much like a brat, "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall." Her eyes flickered to her assistants in distress, "Moisturise me! Moisturise me!"

"Summon the Stewart!" Moss cried out, not liking this.

Jabe turned to him solemnly, "I'm afraid he is dead." He eyes glanced round the room as she announced the death.

"Who killed him?" The question stumped everyone in curiosity and insistence.

To the side Cassandra's scoff was loud enough to gain everyone's attention, "The whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe," She bragged, basically saying that he was to blame for everything that was happening here. "He invited us! Talk to the Face! Talk to the Face!" The Face of Boe shook his large head from inside the tank he was residing in, he had no clue on what was happening.

Daniel saw Illyria shake her head with a confident expression plastered on her features, "There's another way to find out that answer." She announced, looking around the room – already a plan formed in her head, "Now, someone brought these pet's on board-" Bringing out the metal spider her and Jabe had found in the mechanical room in the middle of his sabotaging process, "-with them. All I'm going to do it send it back to its master, or mistress." She placed the metal creature on the floor beside her before activating it with her sonic, bringing it back online again.

The spider scuttled off around the floor, standing in front of Cassandra and scanning her – but it doubled back and heading to the Adherents and staying where it was.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme!" Cassandra cried out, dramatically. "J'accuse!"

Daniel snorts, "No need to point out the obvious so dramatically." He stated, his eyes noticed Illyria quirk a small grin to the side of her mouth.

Illyria simply walked over to the Adherents that stood before the metal spider that 'identified' them as its master. When she approached figures wearing black cloaks, the leader tried to hit her – resulting in her ripping off it's arm to show everyone as she turned to them. "The Repeated Meme is just an idea, and that all they are – an idea." Her hand grabbed the wires from inside her arm tightly before ripping them out, causing each of the figures beside her to collapse dead like the spider would have if she did the same thing.

"They're just robots." Daniel blinked at the falling figures, "Never would've guessed that."

Illyria nodded to him, "Similar to what Daniel said, they're remote controlled droid. It's a nice little cover up operation to hide whoever's really behind this." She threw the now dead metal arm onto the pile of deactivated Adherents. Her foot nudge the behind of the mechanical spider that was now beside her, seeming to want another order. "Go on," She coaxed the little thing, "Go find your real master." Before she even finished talking, it was off – it only took a moment for it to stop in front of Cassandra and stay there like it did to the Adherents.

Cassandra felt everyone's gaze on her, she glared towards Illyria – hating the wench for ruining her plan. "I bet you were the smart kid and never kissed in school," She sneered to the blonde who just stood there with her arms crossover over her chest, the human boy next to her in a similar way but his face was more of curiosity and shock. "At arms!" She cried to her assistants, instantly getting them to hold up bottles of spray towards everyone – but mostly to Illyria who had figured out everything.

Daniel shifted slightly, looking nervous at what was going to happen but Illyria on the other hand, just stood there with a comfortable smirk. "Okay, one." Illyria spoke up, ignoring the bottles of spray pointed at her, "I have been kissed in school, many times actually and second, what are you going to do with those?" She tilted her head a little to the side, "Moisturise me?" Quoting Cassandra's own words she has used many times tonight.

Cassandra smirked right back, thinking she had the higher level for good, "With acid." She stated, looking smug, "Oh, but your too late anyway," Waving it off, knowing the woman was about to be roasted with the other guests while she fled away safely, "My spiders have control of the entire mainframe." Her eyes rolled around the room, "Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free and passed through every code wall." She smiled to herself dreamily, "I'm not just a pretty face for nothing."

Daniel looked disgusted at Cassandra, thinking of how someone who used be human could do something like this – well, there were psycho killers and sociopaths in his time so that could counter it. "All I see is a bitchy trampoline who only thinks about herself and how flat her face is." He retorted, staying where he was – slightly behind Illyria's figure. He may be a guy, but this was a whole new territory for him and he wasn't the expert.

Illyria looked to him with an approving grin, "Good one, Danny." She was about to say something else to him, but stopped when she realised something in Cassandra's plan, "Hold on," She paused, turning back to the human version of a trampoline, "If you wanted to sabotage the ship, why are you still inside, unless-" She stopped when it came to her, Daniel was glancing at her concerned to why she stopped with slightly widened eyes. Daniel didn't even question the way she said his name, it was a faster way than 'Daniel'.

Cassandra grinned cockily, "I hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims," She smiled now, as if she were proud of herself to come up with the plan, "The compensation would be huge."

"Money?" Daniel looks between the pancake and Illyria in disbelief, "Even at the end of the world – it's always about money?" For him it would be surviving at getting home to his family – money would be the last thing on his mind.

Illyria didn't look at him but nods anyway, her eyes narrowed at Cassandra with pure disgust, "Some humans are just plain greedy and stupid," She pursed her lips with a small shrug as she tilted her head at the flattened face, "Although, I don't think you can really count her as a human anymore."

Cassandra looked mockingly shocked, "I am human, and besides – Do you think it's cheap to look like this?" She exclaimed, silently wishing she could wave her hands about and gesture her body, "Flatness costs a fortune."

The Moxx finally came to his senses at what was happening, "Arrest her!" He shrieked, pointing his small blue arm at Cassandra who didn't look at all worried about her own situation.

Cassandra's eyes snapped to him, "Oh, shut it pixie!" She hissed, glad to be getting out of there any moment, "I still have my final option." Regarding her escape plan that would be initiating and moment.

"_Earth Death in Three Minutes"_ The computers voice echoed thorough the occupied room of guests.

She grinned, "And here it comes!" Delighted that this event was finally coming to a deathly close, "You're just as useful dead, all of you." Her eyes moved around to everyone around her, "I have shares in all your rival companies and they're tripe in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety system." She put on a thoughtful face, like she was trying to remember something but it was a fake since she already knew the answer, "Now, how did that Earth song go? Burn, baby burn."

Jabe stepped forwards, next to Illyria's side with defiance, "Then you'll burn with us."

Illyria sighed, shaking her head in annoyance and distaste as she glared at Cassandra, already knowing that she was going to be with them – at for the moment anyway, "She won't," Telling Jabe and everyone else around them, "She has a teleport which is strictly forbidden along with her spiders."

Cassandra glared back at Illyria heatedly, "Oh, aren't you a smart one?" Her tone being sarcastic, this woman was ruining everything about this event for her – but no matter, she will die along with everyone else on board this Platform. "If you must know I've always been more of a bad girl than good." She paused, "Spider's activate!" Her voice called loudly.

Daniel looked to Illyria, she was just standing there – why wasn't she doing anything? "Illyria, stop her!" He protested, confused as to why she wasn't doing anything like she had done all the time since he met her.

Cassandra smiled at him, sickly as she thought that Illyria didn't know how to stop her, "Force fields are gone, and with the planet about to explode – it'll be a quick death. Just like my fifth husband," Daniel had moved to stand beside Illyria now instead of behind, "Oh, shame on me. But for now, bye, bye darlings!" If she had hands she probably would have made a little girl wave, but in this case – she didn't and just disappeared with a ball of light – signalling that she had been transported off the Platform to where she was originally heading if her plan went sour.

"_Heat levels rising."_ The computer beat through the silence once again.

Moxx looked around, no one knew what to do, "Reset the computer!" He told no one in particular.

Jabe shook her head at him, "Only the Stewart knew how to do that."

Daniel looked at Illyria, she seemed to be biting her lip – thinking about something in that big, complicated mind of hers. He had seen the same expression back with the Auton's which had made him automatically assume that she was trying to come up with a plan to get everyone out safely. The look she wore felt older though, every time he looked into her eyes – there was an eeriness to them, a hole of sadness and guilt but there was something else inside them. It made her feel older than she looked, someone who had been through so much – in his gut he believe that she only looked in her lower20's and her age was something that would shock him if he found out.

Daniel blinked, coming out of his thoughts when Illyria spoke up again, "No," Shaking her head, a plan forming in her head that was sure to work if they were fast enough, "We can do it by hand," Her head turned around to everyone but it was mostly to Jabe who would be going with her on the small mission, "There's a system restore switch somewhere on board, Jabe – your with me." He voice directed to everyone else in the room, "All of you just need to stay low, we'll fix this." She promised before turning to Daniel who didn't know what to do. Daniel wanted to go with her but he was sure that Illyria would tell him to stay put with the others. She would be doing something with computers and machinery, he wasn't exactly an expert in that field. "Daniel, I need you to stay with them, and stay safe until I get back."

Daniel nodded, already knowing the answer before heading over to sit with the other guests, watching as Illyria and Jabe ran out the room one after the other, intent on getting to that switch before the time was up.

~ 8 ~

The two women made their way to the engine room, this would be the place where the button would be if there was one – it was regulation protocols to have one anyway, so that wasn't a problem.

Jabe turned to Illyria, "Why did you let her get away?" She was sure that the time-lady would have thought of something to bring the human pancake back to the Platform, she was too smart not to think of one. They didn't slow down in speed as they ran through the hallways.

Illyria shook her head, "I didn't let her get away." She told the tree woman honestly, she already knew how to get Cassandra back but they needed to get this situation sorted out first before she beamed the trampoline back on board. "I can easily bring her back with my sonic screwdriver." They turned a corner, "But, right now – I need to concentrate on trying to save as many life on this Platform as I can." They finally made it to the engine room, each of them walking through the door to the same room they found the mechanical spider in.

Illyria sighed, looking over to the other side of the room, "Guess where the switch is." She asked rhetorically. To get to the switch there were going to have to get past the four spinning fans that were now going on overdrive-fast. Her eyes caught a lever to the side, she pulled it down and used her sonic to make it stay down for as long as possible. "Right," She exclaimed, finally turning to Jabe who was watching her work, "If I just reset the computer, the lever should hold longer without someone needing to hold it." She looked at Jabe with a serious yet concerned expression that no one would ignore, "Whatever you do – do not touch it because if you do, you'll be set on fire – I don't want that to happen to you."

Jabe gave her a small smile in gratitude, it felt nice for someone to be that concerned about her like that. "Then you should get going, time lady." Saying what Illyria was out loud was odd for Jabe, Illyria's species were legendary amongst the stars and to actually meet one face-to-face was amazing.

Illyria grinned at her for a second before running through the first fan, needing to wait as the next one passes as one of the pan pieces were in the way when she got to the next one. When Illyria pulled down the lever, it cause all the fan to slow down monumentally meaning there was less chance of her getting sliced while she was moving through.

She was about to go through the last fan until she realised that the fan had turned back to it's super-fast route, but the thing that confused her was the face that it started to slow up just a touch again. Illyria frowned before turning back to the lever, her eyes widen when she saw Jabe now holding down the lever, trying to slow it down for her. She quickly turned back as the fans started to move a lot slower but it was still on the verge of too fast for a human to try without getting hit and thrown across the room, closing her eyes and moving through the fan at the exact right moment – luckily her toning skills were still sharp.

Illyria's body turned back instantly to the other side of the room when she heard a cry of agony from Jabe. Her breathing got heavily as her eyes witnessed Jabe's tree skin bursting into flames – without another thought her feet carried her over to the small control station to the side and pulled down a lever – the reset button. "Shield's up!" She shouted in glee, they did it and everyone was safe.

A feeling of dread and guilt rocked through her as she turned back to Jabe, she felt herself slowly moving back through the fans that were now moving at the slowest pace needed. Her eyes moved to Jabe's unmoving body, the tree woman laid there limb – lifeless. Illyria's body trembled with anger towards herself for not stopping Jabe from touching that lever, the Universe for making that lever some up too soon but most Cassandra. She was the one who cause this life to be lost so soon – and she would pay for it.

~ 8 ~

Illyria entered the observation deck, her body still trembling with anger but it had dimmed down slightly through her walk back here – she was sure that it would return though when she used her sonic to bring the pancake back on board and get the punishment she deserves.

Daniel's eyes shot up with happiness when Illyria walked through the door, but his happiness was short-live when he saw no Jabe behind her, her body trembling and her eyes blazing it anger. The smile slipped of his face within a second when he watched her go over to the two bodyguards that had accompanied Jabe on board. Illyria was telling them something, he had a bad feeling in his gut that it wasn't a good something by the looks on the fellow tree's faces.

Illyria backed away from them, moving nearer to Daniel as he saw a thinking mode set in her face. "Illyria?" He spoke hesitantly, not wanting to make whatever she was feeling worse, "Are you alright?"

Illyria nodded, pursing her lips but not looking at her companion who meant well. She clapped her hands together loudly, making everyone in the room jump slightly, "I'm fine, actually I'm amazing because I'm bubbling with ideas." She started to pace, not looking at anyone, "Before, I did indeed let Cassandra go – but only because there was a more important matter of keeping everyone in this sodding room alive. Now," She exclaimed loudly, you could hear that there was a lot riding on her state right now, "I know how to bring her back," Finally looking up to everyone staring at her, "I've always known. So, idea number one-" Placing her forefinger up, "The teleportation through five-thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two-" Placing another finger up as she counted along with her points. She strolled over to the ostrich egg to the side that Cassandra had brought with her, "-This feed needs to be hidden nearby." She smashed her fist into it, making every jump again as they watched her.

Daniel looked at her concerned, he concluded silently that Jabe must've have made it as the tree woman was here right now. Illyria picked up the small silver device that was stored inside the egg, "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me – which I very much doubt – then this teleportation feed can be reversed." She twisted the side of the device and a few seconds later, another beam of light filled the room and Cassandra re-appeared in her previous spot before she attempted the escape.

Everyone in the room looked amazed at the time-lady, they watched as Cassandra babbled on – thinking she was still in her hide-away ship, "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces-" She cackled, but blinked when realised she wasn't on her get-away ship anymore. She sucked in a shocked breath when her eyes recognised the room she was now in, the observation deck where she had left everyone to die in – well, who should have died about 10 minutes ago.

Illyria stepped forwards, arms crossed over her chest and an angry scowl reaching across her lips as the memory of Jabe's flamed body popped up in her mind. "The last human." She snarled hatefully.

Cassandra let a small nervous chuckle, not liking the situation she was in right now – there was no one to pull her out of it unless her beauty charm get her away from the angry woman in front of her. "So, you passed my little test," She tried, lying to everyone, "That makes you eligible to join the, uh, human club."

Illyria narrowed her eyes at the thing trying to weasel her way out of this, "People have died Cassandra," She stated, "You murdered them." She knew about the Stewart and Jabe, there were probably more dead bodies lying around the place because of her.

"Depend on your definition of people," Cassandra rolled her eyes, not bothered, "And that's enough of the technicality to keep the lawyers dizzy for centuries." She kept her figurative head held up high, "Take me to court Illyria, and watch me smile, cry and flutter." She didn't realise that her thin skin was starting to crack and creek, but Illyria noticed and smirked.

"And creak?" Cutting Casandra off from her babbling.

Cassandra blinked, confused, huh? "And, what?"

"You're creaking." Illyria nodded to the skin, feeling satisfaction rise up her in her – she knew it was terrible of her to say that she was glad of someone dying – but this incarnation seemed to not care as much as her previous one did towards the people who do terrible things. Like Cassandra, for example. She bounced up and down on the balls of here feet slightly, waiting for the pancake to realise.

Cassandra started to feel it now, she looked around in panic – begging on the inside for someone to help her, "Ah!" She cried out, feeling her skin drying out fast, "I'm drying out! Please someone moisturise me!" Her eyes bounced around the room, "Where are my servants! My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

Illyria merely shrugged at her pleas, "It's your own fault, you raised the temperature of the Platform."

"Have pity! Moisturise me!" Feeling her skin nearly all dried out – she didn't have much time left, she wanted help! "Oh, oh, Illyria," The blonde rolled her eyes, everyone in the room had started to look away – getting the feeling that they knew where this was going, "I'll do anything! I'm sorry!"

Daniel stepped forwards, not feeling comfortable about any of this. He wasn't sure if it was right or wrong to let Cassandra die, he toggle on Illyria's arm a litter – getting her to look at him with a frown, "Help her." He'd never say it was right to kill someone, he couldn't.

Illyria shook her head at him slowly, of course, he was still a human new to the adventures, "Everything has it's time, Daniel." She explained, not looking angrily at him but sorrier that he's witnessing something like this, "And everything dies in the end." 'Even herself' she added silently in her head. Time-ladies and Time-lords have the regeneration process – but even with that, it still feelings like their dying. Technically they do die, but are created a new version of person.

Daniel sighed, at least he tried. He nodded, letting go of Illyria's arm and taking a step back as he watched with everyone else, seeing Cassandra start to shrivel up.

Cassandra let out small puff of air before shrieking loudly, "I'm too young!" Her skin exploded, pieces of it scattering across the room – even in some people's faces.

Illyria stood there for a moment, not even flinching at the sight – she had seen worse. Without another word to anyone, she turned on her heels and left the room, leaving Daniel there to stare at the bit and pieces of Cassandra left along the walls.

Illyria knew that she should feel guilty about Cassandra's death since she let it happen, but it was time for that woman to finally die. Like she would eventually when all her regenerations have been used up.

~ 8 ~

About an hour later of Illyria just walking around on her own, calming herself down after everything. She strolled past one of the observation rooms that were never used for this event, her eyes noticed a male figure standing by the large wall-size window. She looked closer to realise that it was Daniel standing there, looking through the window at the scattered pieces of what was once Earth.

Illyria entered the room quietly, by the bottom of her feet made small noises as she walked over to where Daniel was. Her hands in her pockets as she waited for the human to speak his mind, knowing it was needed.

Daniel didn't looked behind him, but he had a strong inkling that Illyria was behind him. "The End of the Earth, it's gone." He began, realising that everyone was so busy on staying alive because of everything Cassandra did – that no one ever got to see Earth in its final seconds on life before the Sun took it away in a blinding heat. He shook his head, "No one even got to witness it, Cassandra made us focus on saving our own lives being in danger and we never for to see the planet one last time." He paused, "No one even looked, all that history just gone." His face morphed into sadness, Earth was really destroyed for good. Part of him was slightly relieved that he didn't get to see it happen though, it probably would have made his brain think that his mother and sister were on there before snapping himself out of it.

Illyria held out her hand towards Daniel, ignoring her incarnation's discomfort to be touched, "Come with me." Daniel looked at the scattered rocks outside before taking her hand, giving it a small squeeze as she started directing him out of the room – towards the Tardis.

~ 8 ~

Illyria pulled the lever on the Tardis after putting in the destination 'Earth, 2005'. Daniel's home time and place.

Illyria and Daniel walked out of the Tardis doors, coming out to a busy street with hundreds of people walking about – going past them like they weren't noticeable. Daniel looked around, realising that he must be back in his time because it was definitely London.

Illyria locket the Tardis door before turning round to see Daniel looking around, "You think it'll last forever," She spoke up, her eyes scanning the crowd around them – wishing it were her people. She felt Daniel's gaze spring to her as she began to talk, "The people, car and concrete but it won't," Shaking her head with a sad frown, "One day it'll all be gone, even this very sky."

Illyria bit her lip, looking down for a moment, "My planet's gone," She admitted, the conversation she had with Daniel before all the trouble came up was one of the reasons she had gone off to think by herself. She realised that Daniel wasn't the type of human that would pry on anything, something she greatly appreciated, "It burned just like Earth." Images of her home planet burning flying through her mind, "It's all dust and rocks – all of it happened way before it's time."

Daniel didn't know what to say, Illyria was actually sharing something about herself to him – he felt slightly special though. But then her words caught up with him, causing his body to stiffen in sadness for Illyria. That's why she was alone and travelling, she had no one left. Did that mean she was the only one left? "What happened?" He managed to ask, wanting to know more.

Illyria gulped, "There was a war," She told him vaguely, leaving out her part in the destruction of her home world, "We lost."

"Then, what about your people?" It was a hesitant question, "Who was it with?"

Illyria let out a humourless chuckle, "I'm the only one left, Daniel." She looked to him, "I'm a time-lady. Everyone's gone, even the Doctor. That crazy mad man, my best friend." She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the images of her Doctor, "Ever since then, I've been travelling alone, because there's no one else."

Daniel smiled slightly, "There's still me." He pointed out, placing his hands in his own jacket this time. A whiff of a chip shop ran under his nose but ignored it no matter how hungry he was.

Illyria looked at him between concern and curiosity on what his answer is and will be, "You've seen how dangerous it is travelling with me. Are you sure you don't want to stay at home?" She needed to make sure, ignoring her own internal voice yelling at her to keep him by her side.

Daniel thought for a moment, "No," He shook his head, "Even after everything today – I don't wanna stop even after everything I've experience today." He smiled at her, and shrugged a little, "I guess you're stuck with me."

Illyria let a small smile fill her face at his answer, "That's good." She nodded, approvingly, "I wasn't planning on letting you go anytime soon anyway."

Daniel chuckled before the chips smell caught him again, "How about we get some chips?" He questioned, turning back to her, "My treat as I'm assuming an alien like you wouldn't have any human money on her." He grinned slightly, "We only have a billion years till the shops close."

Illyria patted her pockets, "You are correct and I will gladly accept your invitation." They linked arms, laughing a little before taking off down the street, following their noses to find the chip shop.

**Note: I haven't edited this chapter – it was so long I can barely be bothered right now. If you really want it done then let me know, I'll do it. By the end of the book – I'll probably got through it to see if there are any mistakes about just in case. **

**Please, please let me know what you think of this story!**


End file.
